The flame haze of holy flames, and the the flame haze of cursed flames
by Shadow-Arashi
Summary: Sakai Yuji lived a fairly normal life. That is until that fateful day where his entire view on life on changed, when he met a girl ith flaming red red, and burning red eyes who called herself a flame haze. And what's this? One of his best friend's Namikaze Naruto is also a flame haze? Naruto x Shana and Yuji x Kazumi. Might change the summary, if I come up with something better
1. Chapter 1

**This idea wouldn't leave my mind. No matter ho many times I tried to get rid of it.**

* * *

"I'm off to school! Okaa-san." Sakai Yuji shouted, he waited for his mother's response, while he held the door to his house.

Receiving a cheerful response from his mother, he quickly shut the door and went on his way. While he way towards his new school, he thought of his life until this point. He, so far, lived a pretty normal life. He passed his middle school with quite good grades, and as accepted into Misaki City Municipal High School with his best friend Hayato Ike, a genius in his own right... And an over achiever as well.

His second best friend was... Strange to say the least. Who is his second best friend you may ask? His other best friend as Namikaze Naruto.

Naruto was a great guy to be around, and he was just as smart as Ike, a possible genius. Not to mention that he always made the teachers seem like fools. but... The only problem with Naruto was that he was cold towards everyone for some reason. When Yuji first met the blonde, and extended a hand of friendship to him. The blonde merely stared at his hand, before he completely dismissed him with a cold glare.

Even though Yuji was a bit disheartened by his cold dismissal, he didn't give up on trying to befriend the blonde. It took awhile... But he finally got to be the blondes friend. The story of how it happened was quite simple.

One time Yuji spent to long hanging out with his friends, so understandingly he was late for dinner. He had missed the tram, and as such didn't have time to wait for another. So he took a short cut through the bad side of Misaki. And of course, a couple thugs had him at a dead end, and they demanded all of his money. But he had spent almost half his money with his friends in the arcade.

The thugs weren't very satisfied with the amount he had, so they began to move on him, so that they may beat him a little. However before they could get any closer at all. Another voice that Yuji knew all to well, because of the amount of coldness in them, interrupted them. To Yuji's surprise and shock... It was Naruto who interfered, his trademark cold glare on all of them.

Yuji not wanting the blonde to get hurt, yelled for him to leave and to save himself. However the blonde merely scoffed at Yuji and told him to shut his mouth. The thugs apparently didn't like the blonde's attitude, and moved to jump him.

And Yuji much to his shock and disbelief, witnessed the blonde take on at least five other guys down like they were nothing. The way he deflected and countered all of their strikes against them were simply amazing and quite simply... awe-inspiring. For every strike and move they made, the blonde merely deflected and countered at the last moment where they seemed like they would get away.

Every time they tried to attack him at once, the blonde merely use that to his advantage and force them to attack each other. The fight, if it could be called such a thing, didn't even last four minutes. And by than, the thugs were covered in bruises and blood, and were panting in exhaustion. All while the blonde himself looked fine, not even a scratch on him. His eyes never lost bored cold indifference in them.

When Naruto had enough of them, he simply told them to scram and to get lost, and that if he ever saw them again he wasn't going to go easy on them like he had now.

That shocked Yuji. He had basically taken all of them on, for four straight minutes, and was basically saying that was a warm up. The thugs were quick to obey the blonde, they scattered like the cowards they were.

Yuji got up to thank the blonde, only to have his backpack and remaining money shoved in his face. The blonde merely told him to get up, and that he was escorting him home since they were still in the bad part of the city. Yuji agreed, and during their little walk, Yuji tried to speak with the blonde.

But to his dismay, the blonde merely stayed silent for most of the trip, only speaking when Yuji said something that caught his interest.

When they reached Yuji's home, Yuji thanked the blonde repeatedly, but the blonde merely scoffed and said that it was no problem and to not go through the bad part of the city again. Yuji agreed, and thanked him once more, before he entered his home, he turned around to offer the blonde dinner, but to his dismay the blonde was already gone.

The next day, he saw the blonde walking to school and walked with him. Offering small talk along the way. But the blonde was silent throughout the walk, but he did stop and tell Yuji that just because he saved him, didn't mean they were friends or anything of the sort.

But Yuji wasn't deterred in the slightest, and constantly spoke with the blonde, after several weeks the blonde to mellow out.

And after two months, the blonde actually began to start small chats with him, until they turned into conversations. Than Yuji introduced the blonde to Ike. The blonde merely stared at Ike for several moments before he gave him a small bow of acknowledgement.

The three of them, became good friends over their time together. At one point Yuji became curious of the blonde's life and spoke to the blonde about his life. What he learned was a bit disheartening.

He learned that his parents died when he was only the tender age of twenty minutes, in a crime that was tragically to close to the hospital they were in. The doctors tried the best they could to save their lives, but they were to late, as the bullets hit major organ, and they died shortly after saying their tearful goodbyes to their son.

The blonde than spent the first nine years of his life in an small orphanage run by an old man name Sarutobi Hiruzen and his wife Sarutobi Biwako.

Than he was adopted by his adoptive parent. Yuji inquired about his adopted parent, but the blonde remained tight-lipped about him.

Yuji understood, and didn't pry seeing as it wasn't exactly his business. Over the years Yuji learned one important thing about Naruto.

He treasured his friends above all else. Every time he and Ike were bullied in school the blonde would always beat the snot out of anybody who messed with them. Pretty soon, the entire school knew to never bully, or bother Ike and Yuji again.

The blonde even got some fan-girls because of how passionately he protected his friends. Most girls wanted to be the blondes boyfriend and often at times tried to get a date with him. But the blonde merely gave them all a cold dismissal.

The blonde still kept his cold attitude towards everyone, but around Yuji and Ike, he softened up a little and sometimes acted like a true and great friend to them.

The blondes grades were excellent as well, nearly all A's, with a few being a B+, no one knew how the blonde was so smart, but teachers soon stopped trying to get the blonde to answer questions seeing as he got them all right. Heck the only reason he got a B+ was because of his lack of interest in most classes.

Yuji was pulled out of his reminiscing when he heard his name being called.

"Yo Yuji." A voice casually spoke.

Yuji turned his head in the direction of the voice, only to see the object of his thoughts leaning on the traffic light pole.

The blonde in questioned had on the same uniform as Yuji. He had wild spiky golden blonde hair with two bangs framing his face. He had a set of whisker marks on his cheeks, that made most of his fan-girls go wild imagining what it would be like if they scratched them. His cerulean blue eyes held merely indifference in them, though when he stared at you it would feel like he was looking in your soul.

Around his neck, he wore a beautiful blue gem as a necklace.

"Hey Naruto." Yuji greeted with a smile.

Naruto gave him an indifferent look, before he jerked his head to the side. "Let's go, the light just changed." He replied. "That, and the air around us just got rapid with bugs." He added.

Yuji rose an eyebrow, before he noticed a couple of girls giving him friend the terrible heart eyed expressions.

Yuji chuckled at his friends hidden annoyance before they before resumed their trek towards the school making small chat along the way.

"So Naruto. Any girl in the school that you like?" Yuji curiously asked.

Naruto gave Yuji a deadpanned look. "Yuji... You know that none of those girls even remotely interest me." He answered.

"Oh come on. There has to be someone whom you may have an interest in?" Yuji persisted

"I said that there is no one whom I even have the slightest dim of interest in." The blonde replied, annoyance seeping into his voice. Why couldn't this guy just understand that he wasn't interested in dating any of the girls here?

"Naruto how are you ever gonna find a girlfriend if you are always like this?" Yuji said shaking his head.

The blonde merely scoffed at his friend before they both rounded a corner, catching sight of the school and many students entering it.

"Oii!" Called a voice at the other end of the school gates. A boy with light brown hair, light blue, almost gray eyes with glasses fitted under them, and in the their school uniform ran up to them.

"Yo, Ike!" Yuji greeted. Naruto merely gave him a small nod of acknowledgement before he remained silent.

Ike gave his two friends a small smile. "Being with you two doesn't make me feel like I'm at high school, it lacks in freshness." He commented.

Yuji made a face "Don't blame it on us, you should have gone to a higher level school." Yuji proclaimed.

Ike looked ahead and stuck his chin in the air. "Well, closer schools are easier to commute to." He replied

Yuji sighed. "What makes it worse is that you would chosen here for that reason." He said.

Ike brought his chin down. "I barely made it in." He solemnly replied.

Yuji laughed. "Whatever you say, you're the type who gets what he wants." He retaliated as all three walked through the doors into the school.

"I might just be lucky. It can also be said that you're shrewd." Ike shot back

Yuji smiled lightly. "you think?" He asked as he replaced his shoes with his white ones. As he closed his locker, he looked over to see two young males with dark hair, with the shortest of the two having his a bit darker. The taller one closed his locker and smiled lightly. "Yo." He greeted before, he then turned and moved away with his his darker haired friend in tow.

Yuji stood for a second, before smiling. "Morning!" he greeted.

The taller boy's companion turned to him with a bored look. "I can hear you." than the darker haired boy moved around the corner. Yuji heard Naruto mutter asshole, and he gave his friend a look.

"What?" Naruto quietly demanded, giving his friend a annoyed stare.

"Nothing. It's just that he's hard to talk to." Yuji answered, before he turned back to his locker. While Ike spoke to Yuji about the dark and mysterious boy named Satou, Naruto quietly picked up his gem, as it was pulsing slightly.

"What is it?" Naruto quietly asked, as to not draw attention.

the gem instantly lit up with crimson flames and the gem turned from blue to ruby red with a slitted pupil in it. and a bestial voice rang out, but only loud enough for him to hear.

**"It's a bit hypocritical to call that young man an asshole. Seeing as you were or rather still is the same."** The voice stated in a matter of fact tone.

Naruto gave a glare, and flicked it making yelp from the jolt. "Shut it Kurama. Now what do you want?" Naruto silently hissed.

Kurama, other wise known as the Kyuubi no kitsune in the crimson world, huffed a bit. **"I get no respect around here I tell ya."** He muttered. **"Look outside and you'll see what I'm trying to tell ya."** Kurama ordered.

Naruto looked out the door and just spotted a mop of black hair belonging to a small lolita girl, before she suddenly vanished, unseen by everyone except the blonde. "I know that flame haze has been following me for the last few days." He said.

Kyuubi let out a quiet hum in understanding. "**She's just curious. Its not every day you find another Flame Haze in the same city as you now is it?**" He replied.

"Curiosity killed the cat Kurama. If that flame haze begins to annoy me I will kill her." Naruto darkly said.

Kurama gave a sigh **"like I said Naruto. She's only curious, she'll leave you alone after a few more days I'm sure of it. Though I can't help but feel a familiar energy around her."** Kurama observed.

"Regardless, if she gets to curious to my liking than I will confront her." Naruto said, a tone finality in his voice, effectively ending their conversation.

"Naruto you ready to go?" The blonde in question turned to his to friends to find them ready to head to class.

The blonde merely nodded, and the trio silently began heading to their classes.

* * *

Naruto twitched as he felt the girls presence once again. This had been going on for a whole WEEK! Every time he thought he was alone, he would feel the girl's presence watching him. It annoyed him to no end.

The girl seemed to know that he was sensing her presence but never did anything, just watched him. And that annoyed the blonde, he felt like he was being stalked!

Every time when he was about to eat his precious ramen, he couldn't as he old feel the girls gaze upon him. It pissed him off. Kurama constantly told him to be patient and that the girls curiosity couldn't last so long. That was over a week ago!

Naruto idly noticed Yuji talking to a girl in the midst of class, and the teacher called on him seeing as the teacher must have heard them talking.

But Naruto could care less at the moment. He turned his head towards the window, and he paid special attention to a rooftop near the schoold building just a short walk away. to be more specific the small figure currently gazing upon intently.

The same girl that was watching him for nearly whole week was there watching him... AGAIN! Naruto twitched. He stared at the girl.

The black haired girl seemed to notice him looking at him, but didn't do anything but stare back.

Naruto gave her the darkest and most intimidating glare he could muster. This was the glare that made other students instantly shut up, made teachers sweat, made street gangs cringe, and made crimson denizens and their Tokugoma stiffen in pure fear.

In a nutshell, this was Naruto's strongest, darkest, and most intimidating glare he had. No one has ever been immune to it's effects.

So imagine his shock, and surprise when the girl glared right back at him with equal intensity. OH HELL NO! He was not gonna let this girl glare at HIM! He was the one who was supposed to do the glaring! He glared right back at the girl. If any other student or the teacher bothered to pay attention they would see the girl and Naruto seem to exchange lightning between their eyes.

Naruto's gem changed to ruby red as Kurama silently chuckled **"Well, well Naruto. Looks like their's someone who can take your glare and throw right back at you."** He silently commented.

Naruto's eye twitched before he flicked the gem, causing the crimson lord inside it to yelp once again. "Shut it Kurama." He silently hissed, before he went right back to having his glaring contest with the girl. The girl was all to eager to resume it seemed, as she readily returned his glare.

Naruto tightened his jaw as he tried to increase his glare's intensity. But the girl merely intensified her girl to match his!

A deep growling noise came from the back of his throat, making several pair's of eyes start looking around the room in confusion. But the blonde could care less, he was gonna show that girl that you do not! Mess with him.

Kyuubi chuckled, looks like his flame haze found a girl he could actually take an interest in.

* * *

"So, what are you doing today?" Yuji asked his friends as they walked out of the school, the bell ringing behind them.

Naruto grunted "No idea." He answered in an indifferent tone, though he twitched when he sensed the flame haze... _again._

Ike took his chance at boasting a bit. "I'm taking a mock exam at cram school." He stated. Yuji looked at him like he had grown a second head. While Naruto looked as if he could care less. "Your preparing for College already?" Yuji asked.

"Over achiever." Naruto muttered. He twitched again when he sensed the girl wasn't leaving any time soon.

Ike chose to ignore him and continued. "I have to keep my parents happy, or it affects my allowance. What about you?"

"I got nothing to do, so I guess I'll walk around the station and check out CD's." Yuji answered.

Ike nodded to his two friends before they separated at an intersection. "See you guys tomorrow." He said, giving his blonde friend a glance before walking around the corner.

"Mind if I join you at the CD's store?" Naruto asked, wanting for something to distract him from the girls presence.

Yuji smiled and nodded at his blonde friend, before he began to move through the multiple crowds, with his friend stepping beside him.

It wasn't long before they were in the denser part of the city and moving down the street in silence as (to Naruto's immense relief) the crowd had all but disbanded. As they entered the CD store, Yuji noticed the girl from his class. Naruto rose an eyebrow but kept silent, moving to some CD's he saw on the rack. He twitched... That girl was following him even through HERE!

The girl turned her head and smiled. "oh, so your house is on this side, too, Sakai-kun?" She questioned him but Yuji shook his head. "No, I'm just here with Naruto to check out CD's" He answered.

The girl tilted her head, and looked around for the blonde and spotted him browsing through some CD's The girl gave a unnoticeable blush, before she quickly returned to her conversation with Yuji. As the blonde looked up for a moment, before he returned to browsing through the racks.

While Yuji and and the girl spoke, Naruto felt a slight pressure. _'Teh, another damn Tomogara.'_ He though in annoyance.

He tuned in on Yuji's and the girl's conversation, and he twitched when the girl asked about him. _'And another girl who has a stupid crush on me. Oh joy.'_ He sarcastically thought.

They spent some more time in the store, before it was time to go.

"I'll see you in school tomorrow Hirai-san." Yuji said, waving good-bye to the girl.

"Good-bye Sakai-kun. And take care." She cheerfully said, before she turned around and headed for the station.

"Teh. Who would have thought that girl would have a crush on me. If you ask me, she's just wasting her time." Naruto stated.

Yuji looked at Naruto in annoyance, seriously it's like his friend didn't care for others feelings. Didn't he feel guilty for denying his fan-girls dates? He saw the heart-broken expressions on their faces when they were denied dates before they could finish their sentences. It made him wince at how harshly his blonde friend rejected them, but his blonde friend didn't seem to give a damn.

They soon, began to move through the crowds once again, but than suddenly The ground glowed with a circular seal and suddenly, everything froze as it all gained a red hue. It was as if time itself had fallen still.

_'Teh, it's here.'_ The blonde thought in annoyance, as he heard it's irritating laughs.

"W-What is h-happening?" Yuji stuttered. A large crash sounded behind him. He quickly turned... Only to see some type of huge creature that remarkably resembled a human child only it was hideous to look at.

The monster like child grinned evilly and the creature spoke in a childish and distorted voice. "Yes! Preparation complete." The monster child said in a gleeful tone.

Another creature only it was ball sized, which seemed to comprise of mostly human faces spoke. "Its not a lot of humans, but its enough to sustain master for awhile. Lets have some dinner shall we?." The ball sized creature said, as all of the faces grinned maliciously.

The monstrous child grinned, exposing sharp and deadly teeth. "Chow time! Chow time!" It cheerfully said.

It opened its mouth and suddenly, every human, besides Yuji and Naruto, all burst into blue flames and started to be inhaled into the creatures mouth. It grinned gleefully through its strange... Feast, (If you could call it that) "Its so good! so good! Master will be pleased!" The child like monster exclaimed.

The ball with human faces turned and scolded the child monster. "Do not speak with your mouth full! It's disgusting! Shame on you."

The monstrous child put his head down, and obeyed it's apparent master. "Yesss."

Naruto heard Yuji mumbling something but he could care less. He was to busy looking at the flame haze that was watching the entire thing from her perch on a nearby rooftop. He narrowed his eyes at her, why wasn't she doing anything? The girl turned her eyes to him, and they narrowed as well.

"Hirai-san!" Yuji yelled as he caught sight of the frozen Hirai, though looking back, it wasn't such a smart decision, as he now had the attention of both monstrous creatures.

The child monster choked a bit before it turned it attention on the both Naruto and Yuji, the latter looking like he was gonna shit himself, while the former kept his eyes on the girl.

"Huh? What are those?" It asked.

the ball of human faces flew over to inspect them "I don't know. They are not Tomogara" The ball sized monster answered.

"But they're moving within the Fuzetsu." The monster child retaliated.

"They must be Misteses." The ball replied sinister tone of sick glee, and anticipation.

The monstrous child turned to the ball of human heads. "Misteses? You mean a torch with a treasure in it?" It asked in slight confusion.

"That's right and its a real special one. We haven't had a good souvenir like this in a while. Our master will be extremely pleased." The ball answered it's tone going from lecturing to gleeful.

The monster child threw his arms up in the air, and began waving them like a baby... A very disturbing baby, but a baby nonetheless.

"Yay! Yay! yay! We did a great job!" It exclaimed before it picked up Yuji and began inspecting him.

Naruto growled, and held up his blue gem. "Looks like I actually have to step in, seeing as that blasted girl won't do anything." He muttered in annoyance.

The ball sized creature glanced at the blonde, and it noted the gem he held, and as it realized what it was, it felt a surge of pure panic. "NO! WHAT!? A FLAME HAZE ALL THE WAY OUT HERE!? IMPOSSIBLE!" It yelled out in terror.

"Teh, I'm gonna enjoy ripping you apart for yelling in that irritating voice of yours." Naruto darkly stated. There a bright flash... And suddenly Naruto's entire appearance changed.

His eyes were crimson red with sltted demonic pupils. His hair was a crimson red color just like his eyes, which was letting out small embers that burned away as they floated in the air. Over his school uniform was a long black robe with a blood red nine tailed fox adorning the robe, with it's tails seeming to curl around the blonde in a protective manner, and a angry snarl on it's face. two Katana handles jutting out from either side. However... nothing came out the other end.

The blonde gave his Katana's a displeased look, before he returned his attention on the monstrous beings. However a signal glance to where the girl he was keeping his eyes on, was revealed that she to decided to stop lazing about it seemed.

The blonde slowly removed one of his Katana's "I'm gonna rip off that disgusting mouth of yours." He stated in a matter of fact tone.

This time, there were two flashes, and suddenly Yuji fell from the height he was being manhandled from and he gazed up at Naruto and a girl with the same hair and eyes, minus the slitted pupils as him. He looked over at the creature to find it had its arm sliced cleanly off, however, said arm was now in two pieces on the ground.

"Teh. What took you so long in acting flame haze?" Naruto asked, keeping his dark glare in the ball of faces and child monster.

The girl next to him gave a huff of annoyance. "I should be asking you that. Why didn't you act huh?!" She demanded.

"Teh... Curiosity. I wanted to see what you would do." Naruto answered in a huff. "And besides, You were the one standing on a fucking rooftop and watching this entire thing. So tell me. Where. The. Fuck. Were. You?" He asked, a cold edge in his tone.

The girl glanced at him "I was waiting... Urusai." She answered in embarrassment.

"What were you waiting for? Summer? Sorry to burst your bubble but summer isn't for a whole fucking year." The blonde taunted darkly.

"Urusai! Urusai! Urusai!" The girl angrily exclaimed. "Why didn't you do anything!? HUH!? Don't put this entire blame on me!" She yelled in rage.

"As I said. Curiosity." Naruto indifferently stated.

"That doesn't mean you couldn't have done SOMETHING!" The flaming haired girl exclaimed.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but Kurama however spoke. **"She has a point Naruto, you could have done something."**

Naruto let out a huff of annoyance, "Shut it kitsune." He said.

The pendant around the girls neck suddenly spoke **"Kyuubi? Kyuubi no kitsune? Well isn't this an interesting development. I never expected to be meeting you here. I knew I sensed something familiar about this boy."**

If the Kyuubi could blink outside the gem he was currently residing in. The large fox would most certainly have. "**Is that Alastor? Alastor, that you? Goddam! I hardly recognize you. Hey I have to say, the form of a pendantm is strangely fitting for your arse."** Naruto sighed in annoyance as Kurama spoke with his old friend. and kept an eye on the creatures as they eyed them warily.

If Alastor could grin he would have shown a demonic grin that would have no doubt frightened off little children. "**Why yes, I rather like this form as well. This form is my favorite one by far. I haven't seen you in what? Five hundred years or so? Since my last flame haze. And Speaking of Flame hazes. Is this one your Flame haze now?**" The crimson said, a hint of curiosity in his tone.

Kyuubi grunted **"Well what can I say? I got bored one day, and got myself another flame haze. This brat was just fortunate enough that I came across him that day"** Kyuubi stated.

Alastor released a curious hum, before he dropped the subject when Kurama wouldn't elaborate more.

The girl spoke up with anger and impatience evident in her tone "Can we please get back to the Tomogara?"

Naruto scoffed, but nodded to the girls questioned. and gripped his second Katana, and slowly drew it from it's sheath. His bright red eyes dulled. And suddenly the feeling of indifference around the blonde disappeared... There was just... Nothing about the blonde now.

Nothing. Not even a speck of emotion could be felt around the blonde... It was as if a black void had just replaced the blonde. His eyes were blank, devoid of any and all emotion.

Yuji shivered at his friends new attitude. Before the blonde would give off emotions such as, annoyance, indifference, and sometimes though it was rare anger... But now... There was absolutely nothing about the blonde, he felt so cold and... Void.

_'Naruto... Is this really you? the Naruto I knew was... Distant, but kind now doubt when he wanted to be... but now... What are... You Naruto?'_ Yuji thought, swallowing a lump in his throat.

The flaming haired girl noticed the change in Naruto, and glanced at the blonde in curiosity. Though a shiver did run down her spine, when she caught sight of his void, and emotionless eyes... It was almost as if all of the life and happiness was forcibly taken from the blonde... Like someone didn't want him to have any type of emotion or attachment.

The child monster roared as it furiously sprang to it's feet. "I'll kill you for this!" The monstrous being wailed, before it lifted it's last arm to smash it over the two flame hazes.

The girl brought her sword back till its point was inches from Yuji's face. Naruto like the girl brought one sword back until it's point was inches away from Yuji's face. He placed his other sword in front of him, until it was merely inches above the ground, the point merely hovering above it a few centimeters.

Then both he and the girl seemed to phase out of sight and appear behind the huge monster child, as two large vertical cuts appeared on its body on either its shoulder or chest and let out large amounts of blue fire as it's blood.

The monstrous being fell to the ground as Naruto and the girl landed gracefully on the ground, and turned back to face the creature. As the monster child pushed its self up, the girl moved towards towards it, her Katana gleaming with bloodthirsty intentions.

However, the large ball sized creature of human faces decided to finally act, it sprang into action and rushed towards the girl's position. However Narut had other idea's it seemed, and the blonde brutally kicked by the monster higher in the air. The blonde seemed to be playing with the blonde merely kicking around for a little while he finished it off with a brutal and bone shattering kick to a nearby building.

As the ball sized creature of faces crashed into the buildings 5th floor, the girl continued to move towards the child Monster as it struggled to obtain a proper footing. Her Katana gleaming menacingly as she leisurely moved towards the monstrous being.

"What... What are these guys!?" The child monster yelled in fear and pain. Then realization crossed the creatures hideous face, and it fearfully looked towards Shana's direction. "I understand what these two are now!..." The small girl slowly raised her Katana up above her head, in a almost judging, and taunting manner. The creature had just enough time to yell, "WAIT!" before the girl severed its head from its body, causing it to explode into more of the blue fire.

And for it's life to come to an abrupt halt, as it's face stayed in it's expression of sheer terror, and horror, right before it faded into blue flames.

"It was a shell..." Naruto spoke up from behind her. His blank, and void eyes searching the area.

If Alastor could nod, he would. "**Yes, it seems the main body left at the last moment.**"

Both Naruto and the girl looked over to Yuji and looked back at the girl's necklace. "Is this a Mistes?" the girl asked. "**Yeah, and it seems like a unique one.**" Alastor answered. Naruto suddenly rocketed from his place behind the girl, moving at speeds that that pure shocking as shana was sure that it must have broken the sound barrier, as a small sonic boom was heard.

The blonde hesitated for a small moment, before he struck his gleaming Katana towards Yuji's direction.

Yuji gasped in shock, before he covered his eyes. However, when he felt no pain he looked towards Naruto, and then behind him when he heard a scream of pain. Only to see a human like arm fall to the ground beneath him, blue flames bursting from the arm. He looked back to find a older woman, in her early thirties at least, holding her severed arm and screaming in pure agony.

The girl stepped forward and menacingly pointed her sword at the screaming woman. "You wanted what was inside the Mistes didn't you?" She stated more than asked, red eyes narrowing dangerously.

The woman spoke with fear evident in her eyes and voice "Flame hair and red-hot eyes... no... two...? that's not possible. Unless, you're Alastor, the Flame Haze of the Holy Flames, and you-" She paused, and looked in Naruto's direction. "-are the Kyuubi, the Flame Haze of Cursed Flames... You're both tools of hunting." She finished in fear.

The girl opened her mouth to speak but Naruto spoke. His emotionless voice sending shivers down everyone's spines. "Your right about the girl being a tool of hunting... But your wrong about me. I'm not a tool of hunting... I am the flame haze of cursed flames... I am... a tool of destruction." He proclaimed.

Everyone's eyes widened, except and Alastor and Kyuubi, at that statement. "Now you will be silent, as I destroy you denizen." Naruto stated, taking a small step towards the woman.

The woman snarled fearfully. "My Master won't stay quiet about this! He'll hunt you down and destroy you like the dogs you are!" She yelled.

The girl smirked "You're right, he will be screaming his last words soon... After I slice his head off." She said.

the woman's face turned into a more angry but still fearful snarl. "Why you-"

she couldn't even finish her sentence as Naruto suddenly rocketed from his position, once again creating a small sonic boom in the process, and brought his sword forward to slice the woman in half.

However, Yuji foolishly jumped in front of the woman and protected her with his own body, forcing Naruto to stop his attack.

Naruto's eyes narrowed blankly "Step aside Yuji." Naruto blankly ordered. However Yuji didn't listen, and continued to try and protect the woman with his body. He didn't see the woman smirk behind him. And suddenly he felt her plunge her arm into his back. He let out a gasp and puked up saliva, blood, and some of his break-fest. he could feel the woman plunging her hand deeper inside her body, causing him to feel even more agony. '_what is this... S-stop!... Someone... Help me!?'_ He thought in agony.

A brief flash was seen, before suddenly Naruto vertically sliced Yuji in half with his Katana, The black haired teen heard the woman scream in agony. But that didn't matter to him, all he could do was look at his friend in betrayal, and hurt. _'H-He sliced me in half... One of my best friends... Cut me in half.'_ He disbelievingly thought.

as he hit the ground, a strange doll flew out of the woman's body. The doll flew up above Naruto and the girl's head, and it turned in the air to look down at them and it gave them disdainful glare.

The girl sprung into action and gave the doll a harsh, and cold glare, her Katana at the ready. "So that's the main body!"

"**Behind you!**" Alastor shouted. the girl quickly turned around and watched as the ball sized creatures of human faces, which had recovered from Naruto's attack, and rushed straight towards at her intent on killing her. But she was saved as Naruto jumped on top of it and harshly drove his Katana, which was ignited with pure black flames, into the its top. It let out a scream before it exploded, mixers of black and blue flames pelting the ground below.

The doll took the chance of their distraction and shortly vanished to return to it's master.

The girl sighed and placed her Katana back into her coat where it than promptly vanished. "It got away." her hair and eyes lost their bright shine. However, they remained the alluring red color they were. "From the way it was talking, sounds like someone strong is behind all of this." she commented.

**"Hmm, You have a point flame haze of holy flames. Though you could be wrong, it could have been any Tomogara, and their crimson lord. Though I have a possible suspect."** Kyuubi commented, keeping the last comment to himself, making sure that only Naruto heard him.

the girl nodded at Kyuubi's assessment, and she turned back to face Naruto and Yuji. The former having put away his own Katana in his robes. "Putting that aside. I'm surprised this could move." she stated, looking at Yuji with curiosity.

Yuji gave her a look of pure fear and shock as he held his hand out to her. "P-Please H-Help me." He pleaded.

They ignored him and it was Kyuubi that spoke this time. "**Yeah, it reminds me of Tenmoku Ikko.**" Alastor grunted in agreement, the girl turned to look up at the sky. And she spoke "But that time, we knew we were going to fight and that it could move, too."

Yuji spoke again, having mustered up the courage. "Please, call an ambulance!"

"Shut it Yuji. It's your own fault your like that." Naruto stated in a nonchalant manner.

The girl turned to Yuji with an annoyed look "What he said! Urusai! Urusai! Urusai! You are the most annoying thing I've ever met!" She exclaimed.

Naruto turned to her with an indifferent and slightly annoyed look. "Then, all knowing Flame Haze, maybe if you take the time _fix_ him loud ass, he'll stop." He said. The girl gave him a hard glare "And you! You shut your mouth to!" She yelled. Naruto glared right back at her. "Oh!? And what makes you think I will!?" The two flame hazes continued to glare at each other, and Yuji could almost see the lightning strike between their eyes.

Though he was more focused on the fact that he was dying... More lack of thereof.

"I've got to stop it from bleeding... The blood!" he whispered to himself. Then he blinked and did a double take... WHERE THE FUCK WAS THE BLOOD!?

"There isn't any blood! Whats going on!" he yelled at the both of them. Seriously, he can only take so much!

Naruto gave off a scoff, before he moved towards Yuji. "Hold still, baka." Naruto placed his hand on Yuji head, and suddenly Yuji lit up in blue flames. Yuji jumped and began screaming about the fire, until it vanished and all of his injuries were gone.

the girl lifted her finger in the air and it lit up with a bright light, so bright that Yuji had to cover his eyes. He surveyed the area and noted how nearly everyone was covered in blue flames again. Then the thought Hirai's safety crossed his mind "Hirai-san!" He exclaimed looking over to find her reappearing, however he didn't notice the dull expression on her face.. "she's back... Thank Kami..." He said in relief, holding a hand to his chest.

The girl lowered her finger, once she was sure she was done. "That's it for the torches, now all's that left is to repair this place. I'll just use them for fixing." She said.

**"They sure ate a lot didn't they."** Alastor stated.

"Her Master must be a real big eater." The girl commented as she lifted her finger once again, and it lit up with a bright light. Yuji looked the entire streets, and sidewalks, only to find the battle scared area fixing itself. Craters were repaired, broken glass restored, telephone polls fixed. "finished." the girl said as she lowered her finger.

In a flash, everything returned to normal for Yuji, there was no longer a red hue, and everyone was moving, and going about their business once again. _'No one knows what happened?'_ He thought in slight shock.

He turned around and looked towards Hirai's direction, only to find her moving down the street at a sedate pace. He looked at her longer and more intensely and he found a blue flame burning in her chest. '_What... What is that?_' He thought "Hirai-san..." He muttered

He surveyed the area once more. And to his shock, he noted that almost everyone had the same blue flame in their chests. "what is all this... What the.. Fuck is happening?" He sweared, having a bit of Naruto's influence on him. He turned towards Naruto's and the girl's direction, only to see them moving down the streets. However, they appeared to be arguing about something important.

Naruto scoffed as he gave the girl an annoyed glare. "You do realize he's gonna start asking questions now that you've shown him that? Why didn't you just erase his memories?" The blonde asked. His hair once again being blonde, and the girl's hair now being black. Now that Naruto could see her up close, he noted she had long black hair with a anntenna like strand sticking out at the top.

While her eyes were an enticing brown.

The now black haired girl glanced at him. "Curiosity." She replied, using Naruto's own word against him. "I want to see his reaction to the truth of the world." She finished.

Naruto let out an annoyed huffed, but he remained silent. After several moments of silence he spoke, almost teasingly. "You... Forgot how to erase someone's memories didn't you?"

There was dead silence for a few moments before the black haired girl spoke. "Urusai... Baka." she said, anger, and embarrassment evident in her tone as her eye twitched almost uncontrollably.

"Hey wait up!" They stopped and turned around to find Yuji running to catch up to them. and judging from the face he had. He wanted answers.

"What was that all about? Inside Hirai-san and others there are-" "Yuji began once he reached them, however he made the mistake of trying to take the girl by the shoulders. The result? Yuji's hand being held in a iron grip, making him yelp in pain.

"Shut up already...Alastor, should we dispose of this?" She asked, looking at Yuji in annoyance.

Naruto let out an annoyed scoff, before he poked her cheek, idly wondering why they were so soft. "No you most certainly... Cannot get rid of _this_. Do you know how reckless that is?" Naruto asked.

the girl's face turned slightly red at his actions, before she slapped his hand away with her hand. She was about to rant when Alastor spoke up "**He's right, we mustn't open Mistes so carelessly. Have you forgotten the chaos of Tenmoku Ikko's case?**"

"I know, but this one is so noisy." the girl argued back.

"You don't see me threatening to carelessly open a mistes just to it shut up." Naruto muttered, making the girl glare right at him. Naruto glared right back, making lighting shoot between their eyes again. Kyuubi if he could have would have sweat-dropped.

"**Just tell it the truth. Then it should quiet down too.**" Alastor calmly said, though he was in the same state as Kyuubi.

Yuji pulled his hand free and took a jump back from the girl who was still glaring at Naruto, rubbing his now bruising hand. "Stop talking about me like I'm an 'it' or a 'this' like I'm an object." He said

The girl turn her glare towards him. "That's right, you're not human! Your an object." She began, and Yuji let out a surprised gasp at her seriousness. "You're not the only one." She continued. "All of those with a burning light in them are the same. They're replacements for the humans that got their power of existence eaten by Guze no Tomogara. They're Torches." She finished.

"Replacements, what are you saying?"Yuji stuttered, every cell in his body screamed at him to not listen.

"Basically Yuji. You are not really Yuji... Just a replacement until you are no longer required." Naruto took over, his tone cold and detached.

"So.. In other words..." Yuji trailed off fearfully.

"That's right." the girl interrupted him. "the 'real' you's existence was eaten a long time ago and has disappeared. The you right now is only the remainder." Yuji slowly looked down to his chest, and nearly screamed in terror when he saw the same blue flame inside his chest. "I'm... already..." He trailed off.

the girl looked at him for a moment, before she curiously looked around city.

Naruto sighed, and he clenched his fist, drawing blood. The girl noticed this, and lost any interest in the city and instead, looked towards him.

Naruto grit his teeth, and he looked towards the ground beneath him. The very thing he tried to prevent happened... His friend would soon not only learn the truth of this world... And he will soon learn of his importance as well... Something he has tried to prevent for quite some time... He just hoped he could protect Yuji well enough to prepare him for what's to come.

* * *

**Chapter end. Did you like? I might continue it if people like it or not, but I can only work on this when I have time. That is if you guys want me to continue this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:**Sakai Yuji lived a fairly normal life. That is until that fateful day where his entire view on life on changed, when he met a girl ith flaming red red, and burning red eyes who called herself a flame haze. And what's this? One of his best friend's Namikaze Naruto is also a flame haze? Naruto x Shana and Yuji x Kazumi.

**Author's note:** I'm pretty sure someone asked a question. But I can't for the life of me remember what it was. Meh, I'm sure it'll come to me.

* * *

"I-I'm d-dead? B-But h-how?" Yuji stuttered, looking at both Naruto and Shana in shock, and no small amount of disbelief.

"We told you Yuji. The real 'you' died a long time ago. The real 'Yuji' was eaten by a crimson denizen." Naruto answered, breaking his gaze away from the blue sky to give his friend a cold glare.

"Crimson... denizens? Y-You mean those monsters?" Yuji couldn't help but ask.

"No. Those were simply known as Rinne, they are collectors for theri crimson denizen masters. The Rinne collect, and their master eats." The black haired girl answered, giving Yuji a disinterested look. "The real you was probably eaten a long time ago. Probably long before I arrived here. Maybe your friend here knows how long ago you were eaten." She finished, sparing Naruto a glance.

Naruto scoffed, but he answered nonetheless. "The real him was eaten two months ago." As Naruto spoke, his voice was detached and empty, almost as if he were practicing this conversation.

**"Curious.. Most curious."** Alastor commented.

"What is it Alastor?" The girl asked.

**"The flame haze of cursed flames, says that this torch has been here for the past two months. However take a closer look at his flame."** The crimson lord suggested.

Everyone except Naruto and Kurama took a closer look towards the flame burning in Yuji's chest, and they noticed right away how bright it was. It was almost as if he were only just turned into a torch.

"What?" The girl uttered. surprise and shock evident in her tone. The flame haze beside her said that this was a torch created only two month ago. If that was true, than he should have burned out after three days. Unless...

The girl spun around towards Naruto, and she gave him a harsh glare. "You've feeding this torch, power of existence haven't you!?" She exclaimed pointing an accusing finger towards the blonde.

Naruto gave a low growl at the smaller flame haze in front of him. However he couldn't risk telling the truth. If the knowledge that Yuji possessed _that_ within his body... The results would be disastrous. If the crimson denizens learn that Yuji possessed _that._ Than any chance of a normal life Yuji could have at having a normal life would be destroyed. As he would become a target of both crimson denizens but also crimson lords.

So... He would take the fall, and say that he has been feeding his friend power of existence... If only to protect _it_ and him... Even if it would mean to lower himself in the eyes of other flame hazes... He would do it to protect his friend.

"And so what if I have?... Flame haze of holy flames." Naruto coldly and blankly replied, a harsh glare of his own coming onto his face.

Kurama slightly pulsed in the blondes gem, and understood what the blonde was planning... Even if he didn't agree to it.

The girl clenched her fists tightly, and she gave the blonde a glare of both anger, and disappointment. "It is against the rules of the flame hazes to give power of existence to a mere torch! so what if you have an attachment to a torch! You shouldn't have given him power of existence in the first place!" She yelled.

Naruto clenched his fist in rage, as this girl recited the rules and laws of the flame hazes to him. He new exactly what the rules were. But they were just rules, and besides... Most flame hazes hardly ever worked together. Flame hazes tolerated each other yes. But to like each other? That was extremely rare. For even other flame hazes were enemies, even if they are on the same side.

"I don't care for rules flame haze. I don't care even if a thousand of you were to tell me this. I don't care what you have to say." Naruto stated, before abruptly turned around, and began moving through the crowd.

"Hey where are you going!?" The girl yelled.

"Away from you. I don't have to hear any of this." Naruto replied. Before both Yuji and the black haired girl lost him in the crowd.

If Alastor could, he would have shaken his head. So instead, he merely let out a small sigh of disappointment at the partner Kyuubi chose.

The girl huffed before she began moving towards the opposite direction of where Naruto was going. Don't get her wrong, she wasn't done with the blonde yet. She just want to buy some melon bread~

Yuji uncertainly glanced between both directions at both Naruto and the girl left towards. He sighed and began his trek towards Naruto's direction. After all, maybe it would be better if his friend could explain this whole flame haze business.

By the time Yuji reached Naruto, it was already sunset, and the blonde was walking alone through pavement near the riverside. As Yuji glanced at his friends face, he could help but notice, the hidden pain, and loneliness that was deep in the blonde's eyes, but before he could confirm it, they were replaced with cold indifference and empathy.

"What is it Yuji?" The blonde asked. His left eye twitched when he sensed the female flame hazes presence once again.

"You never finished explaining the whole torch concept. What are flame hazes? What are crimson denizens? What are... You exactly?" Yuji nervously asked, not sure at all if his friend would even respond to his questions.

"In order. If a building is going to fall, than they would need shock absorber's right?" The blonde asked. At Yuji nod he continued. "Think of torches like that. If a person's existence is eaten by a crimson denizen, than a shock absorber is placed so that the balance may remain and stabilize. Once stabilization is done, the shock absorber is... Simply no longer required. So they disappear, almost as if they never existed... And no one will be none the wiser. To others it never existed in the first place." He finished.

Yuji eyes widened. Than that means... Oh Kami!. How many people had been erased from existence? How many of them did he know!? How may of them did he... Forget?

Naruto seemed to sense the Yuji's distress, and he spoke. "Don't worry. Nobody you knew personally was ever eaten."

Yuji relaxed slightly at that "What about these... flame hazes?" Yuji asked.

"Flames hazes huh?" The blonde mused. "In order to explain that, I must first explain to you about crimson denizens and the crimson lords. So get ready for a long explanation." He warned. At Yuji's nod, he continued.

"A Crimson Denizen is an inhabitant of the Crimson Realm. The term "Denizen" was coined for them by a poet who had knowledge about them, though they originally did not have a term in which to call themselves. As they are originally not from this world, they have to consume Power of Existence in order to manifest themselves." The blonde began.

"Crimson Lords are Denizens whose power stands out among their peers, Lords represent themselves as magical objects called Vessels and they can manifest fully, but to do so requires tremendous amounts of Power of Existence and in turn, would be detrimental to the balance of the world." Naruto paused to let that informaton sink into Yuji's head, before he continued.

"And than there are the Crimson Gods. Crimson Gods is a term used to describe Crimson Lords that possess more power than most Crimson Lords and each of these Gods are bestowed upon the duty of materializing the very laws of the Crimson world; for example, Alastor is known as the God of Atonement. Alastor is the pendant you saw around that girl's neck." The blonde added, when he saw Yuji's confused look.

"What about the one around your neck?" The torch asked curiously.

Before Naruto could speak, Kurama spoke **"I am known as the Kyuubi no kitsune. God of destruction in the crimson realm."** He said.

Yuji's eyes slightly widened, basically he had just met two god-like beings in a single day... HOLY FUCKING SHIT!

"And now for the flame hazes." Naruto began, getting Yuji's attention. "A Flame Haze is A former human that has made a contract with a Crimson Lord to gain power. A Flame Haze's main job is to protect the balance of the world, which means destroying all Denizens that devour people to take away their Power of Existence. A person normally becomes a Flame Haze because they wish revenge on a being that has devoured or taken something away from them." He explained.

Yuji blinked repeatedly at that. Did that mean...? That someone was taken away from his blonde friend? And if so... Did he get the revenge he wanted? "What about this power of existence?" He asked, deciding to later ponder on the enigma that was Namikaze Naruto.

"Power of Existence, primarily "how something gives an impact on its surroundings". It can be found on any object, be it living or non-living; it is also somewhat present on dead people or animals. This is because Power of Existence, like what its name implies, is the amount of existence something has in the world." The blonde curtly explained.

"And finally even if you didn't ask for it. Unrestricted Spell is the general term used for powerful magic spells in which Power of Existence is consumed. Spells classified under this term can be used for any purpose, and sometimes requires time and/or an incantation for it to activate. To quote Merihim's remark about Power of Unrestraint: "...Power of Unrestraint brings forth impossibilities or makes the seemingly impossible possible" at least that's the gist of it." Naruto said.

"Though a example would be the Fuzetsu you experienced." The blonde mused.

"Fu-zet-su?" Yuji asked, tasting the word on the tip of his tongue. Naruto sighed in annoyance.

"The Fuzetsu is the most common of all Unrestricted Spells. It also refers to the special dimension the Method creates; here the Crimson Realm and the real world intermingle, and all sorts of causalities, including time, are stopped for ordinary living beings." He shortly explained.

Meanwhile Yuji was still trying to get all of this over his head. All of this just seemed so unbelievable, and yet... The proof he needed was standing right next to him. Yuji than recalled something the black haired girl said.

"What was it that girl said about you...? Feeding me power of existence?" He asked.

Naruto abruptly stopped, and gave Yuji a harsh, but strangely reluctant glare. He sensed the flame hazes presence near him, once again, apparently curious about this side of the conversation.

**"Naruto... You have to tell him."** Kurama commented.

The blonde remained strangely silent throughout an entire minute, before he spoke. "In order to ensure that you do not disappear from reality... I did something that is considered taboo for flame hazes. I fed you power of existence, to ensure you would never disappear." The blonde lied.

Yuji gasped in shock, and surprise. He was feeding him this power of existence? And this was considered taboo for flame hazes. If so, than what were the repercussions of such an act?

**"If your wondering what the repercussions of such an act is... It is commonly execution without trial."** Kurama seriously said.

Yuji gasped in pure shock, and fear. Fear for his blonde friend, and shock that his friend would go so far. "W-Why would you go so far?... For my existence?" He asked.

Naruto was silent for several moments before he slowly lifted his head and he looked towards the sky with a blank expression on his face. "Flame hazes live for a long time Yuji. I became the flame hazes of cursed flames a century ago-" Yuji eyes widened at that, as did the hidden female flame hazes. "-I have witnessed the worst and best of humanity. I have felt both betrayal, emptiness, and sadness for the first fifth-teen years of my human life-" The blonde lifted his hand and gently caressed the gem around his neck, making Kurama purr slightly.

"-Than I met Kyuubi... Back than I had no purpose what-so-ever. I didn't become a flame haze because of revenge or something like that. I became a flame haze to have a purpose. After I became the flame haze of cursed flames... I was naturally feared for both my contractor, and because of my flames. The tool of destruction was the title they bestowed upon me." Here the blonde released a hollow chuckle.

"For years I was feared, and secretly envied by. Feared because of my abilities, and envied because of my powers... All of this power though, is completely useless without something to call... Friend. I fed you power of existence because I was a bit selfish on my part... You... And Ike... Were the first friends I made since a long time. I can't even remember the first friend I made." The blonde explained.

"go home Yuji... No doubt you still need to get all of this inside of your head. so go home, and let all of this information sink, we'll talk more tomorrow... I promise." Naruto said.

Yuji didn't want to leave his blonde friend alone to deal with whatever pain he must have... But reluctantly he admitted his blonde friend was right... He was still trying to get over the fact about the whole crimson world, denizens, and what not... He just wouldn't be able to comfort his friend at all at the moment... Plus, there was a small silver of fear in his heart after the blonde had ruthlessly cut him apart in the Fuzetsu.

Patting his blonde friend on the shoulder, he slowly turned around, gave his friend a final glance, and moved towards home. To get over everything he heard.

Naruto sighed, before he moved lower down the hill, towards a small food court, completed with a food stand. He ordered some ramen, and silently sat on one of the benches, and quietly began to eat his late dinner.

While he was eating, he heard the unmistakable sound of someone sitting beside him, and eating their own dinner. He glanced toward his right, and to his slight surprise, he saw the same flame haze girl, calmly sitting beside him, eating melon bread.

"Something, I can help you with flame haze?" The blonde questioned, after getting over his initial surprise.

The girl gave him an annoyed look, before she spoke. "We're both flame hazes. Can't you call me something else?"

Naruto snorted "Alright than, can I help you nietono no Shana?" The blonde released a mirthless chuckle after that sentence.

"What's so funny?" The girl asked. If she were honest, she didn't like the blonde's laugh... It hollow, and dead.

"Shana... I think I just found out what I can call you." Naruto mused, returning to his blank state.

"Shana." The girl uttered.

"Yeah... From now on... Your Shana, whether you like it or not." Naruto declared. Silently slurping his ramen.

The girl-or rather Shana mused on her name, before she gave a small nod. To be quite honest... She like her new name. It was strangely fitting. That and she didn't want to be simply know as flame haze of holy flames anymore, it got old after awhile.

"So what do you want Shana?" The blonde haired flame haze asked, glancing at the female flame haze beside him.

"Curiosity." The female flame haze replied taking a bite out of her melon bread. "I want to know why a flame haze has been staying in this city for so long. Most flame hazes would have moved on to the next location." She said.

"Normally that would be true... However I guess you could say I became attached to this city." The blonde replied.

Shana frowned at her male counterpart in confusion "Attached? Is it because of that torch you call friend, or is it because of those others in that school that you yourself have spoken to?" The black haired flame haze asked.

Naruto took a slurp of his ramen before he answered. "Out of everyone in that entire school, I have only actually spoken to two others. I don't have many friends. I much prefer to be alone if at all possible... But, that torch as you call him managed to actually become my friend."

Shana rose an eyebrow, before she furrowed them. The confusion on her face was evident, and she look as if she were struggling with the answer. Her face was scrunched up in thought. Naruto even though he was cold, and distant... Thought she looked a little cute with that thoughtful look she had.

"Even so. Your... 'Friend' is a torch. It's useless to befriend a torch, they are just going to disappear." Shana said, taking a bite out of her melon bread.

Naruto scoffed slightly "Yuji won't disappear." He confidently spoke.

"Because your feeding him power of existence right?" Shana said, her voice taking on a cold edge.

Naruto readily returned the glare "As I said before. That is none of your concern." He coldly replied.

The two flame hazes glared at each other in equal intensity. Naruto however was quickly becoming irritated with this girl. Why couldn't she just knock it off with her glare? If there was one thing Naruto hated, it was when he was curious with something or someone. His curiosity was one of the main reasons why he befriended Yuji after all.

Naruto how much Naruto denied him, he still tried to befriend the blonde. So naturally Naruto began to wonder what made Yuji tick, so he slowly began to warm up to the brown haired boy. Naruto didn't realize it, but he actually began to consider Yuji a friend. When this realization reached Naruto, he tried to distance himself... But he couldn't.

He wanted a friend, someone to hang out with, someone he could talk with... Someone... To try and save him from a dark path that he knew he was starting to fall into. Since Naruto met both Yuji and Ike, they have been his light up to this point... The only thing keeping him from falling into insanity. But... That light was still so small, Naruto knew what was happening, but he didn't want to accept it.

He was slowly losing himself to insanity.

It's a slow process, but it is happening. Kurama is doing the best he can to slow down the process. But The crimson god told Naruto that he must find a reason to remain sane, a reason to not lose himself. He must find a new light.

But now however his curiosity with this girl whom he had just met was slowly coming up. And Naruto did not want to be curious about the flame haze. He was the flame haze of cursed flames. He was a tool of destruction. His foster parent would have been deeply disappointed with Naruto for even thinking about anything other than his work.

How Naruto despised his foster parent. He wished that the bastard had never adopted him, but than how else could he have met Kurama if _he_ didn't adopt him? Naruto didn't even want to think about not meeting Kurama... Even though Naruto won't admit out loud... He view's Kurama as the father he never had.

Likewise even if Naruto doesn't realize, Kurama also view's Naruto as the son he never had. The very thought that Naruto was slowly losing his sanity was deeply troubling for Kurama. Kurama knew that the only way for Naruto to truly recover from the dark past of his adoptive parent is to find a bright ray of light... Something to cleanse away the sins Naruto was forced to commit at the hands of his adoptive father.

Someone to save Naruto from the darkness.

Naruto was shaken from his thoughts when the female flame haze spoke.

"Aren't you afraid of the repercussion's of such an act?" Shana asked, a twinge of curiosity in her voice, though she kept her harsh glare on the blonde.

"I'm not afraid of the repercussions." Naruto coolly answered, keeping his glare on the girl. If anyone were to pass by them, they would see lightning shooting between their eyes.

"And why are you not?" The black haired female flame haze asked.

"Because... It is foolish to fear something that is a way of life. Death happens... And if I were to die at the hands of another flame haze, than so be it... However that doesn't mean I will make it easy on them." Naruto answered, his tone going dangerously low at the end as a low growl erupted from his throat.

Shana's eyes widened slightly at the blonde's answer... So he didn't fear death huh? That was a bold and solemn statement to make. It was almost as if the blonde wished for death.

Unknown to Shana. The blonde did wish for death, for not only would it save him from losing his mind... He believed it was the only way to atone for the things he did under his adoptive father's command.

Naruto slowly stood, making sure to throw away his now empty ramen cup into a trash bin. "As much as I'd love to stay here and chat. I have to go, need to make sure that Yuji hasn't done anything stupid." the blonde said, before he began walk down the lone and empty street.

Shana watched her fellow flame haze go for a moment before she turned towards her pendent. "What do you think of him Alastor?" She asked.

Alastor hummed in thought for a moment, before he gave his answer. **"I don't why Kyuubi no kitsune chose that young man as his flame haze... But I am absolutely sure that the flame haze of cursed flames is hiding something... What that something is... I am not sure."**

Shana nodded at the crimson gods assessment, she to thought the blonde was hiding something.

**"However it is his eyes that caught my attention-"** Alastor began, gaining Shana's attention. **"-His eyes seem to speak about terrible things he may have done in his life as a flame haze... However I have the feeling it's more than that... And the emotions behind his mask of indifference... They speak of pain.. What that pain is, I am not sure... However I fear Kyuubi's flame haze has suicidal tendencies."** Alastor solemnly finished.

Shana gasped slightly, the blonde was suicidal? But that wasn't possible... Right? "What makes you think that Alastor?" She asked.

**"Think about it Shana. During the battle with the tomogara, the flame haze of cursed flames did not do anything but stare at you. Even when the tomogara was moving towards him he didn't act, he only acted when the tomogara picked up the mystes. And even than he purposely moved at a speed at which the tomogara could easily have slapped him away."** Alastor explained.

"Impossible. He was moving at the same speed as I was." Shana countered.

**"That is true, but didn't you notice that when the mystes was no longer in danger he moved at a much slower speed than yours?"** The crimson god countered. **"Not to mention that during the rest of the of the battle he was purposely moving at a shocking speed to reach his opponent, only to slow down drastically when he was in front of them. Than he waited for a second for them to react."** Alastor finished.

"Impossible. He doesn't seem like the suicidal type." Shana asserted shaking her head.

**"Nonetheless it does't change the facts Shana... That flame haze is suicidal no doubt about that. Though I wonder why that is... And for some reason the name Naruto sounds familiar."** Alastor mused softly.

"No I don't believe he's suicidal Alastor. It just doens't all add up, I don't... No. I refuse to believe that someone like him is suicidal." Shana stated firmly.

Alastor sighed **"Very well Shana, if you truly believe he isn't suicidal, than I will trust you for now."** The crimson god of atonement said.

Shana smiled at her contractor "Glad you can trust me with this Alastor." She said.

The black haired girl returned her attention to the distancing figure of the blonde. He was certainly a mystery, a mystery that Shana was interested in. However like Alastor, she couldn't help but think the name Naruto sounded familiar. It was on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't figure it out just yet.

She shrugged as she took a bite out of her melon bread, it probably wasn't important anyway.

Unknown to Shana, the reason why the name sounded so familiar was because of something that happened over a hundred years ago. Every flame haze, and crimson denizen had heard about the incident in passing... After all... No one could forget the massacre of the organization known as...

... ROOT.

* * *

Naruto watched blankly as Yuji entered his home at the dead of night. It had been three hours since Yuji had been told all he needed to know about the crimson world.

The blonde hoped his friend wouldn't get involved, but knowing Yuji's nature... The brunette was bound to get involved one way or another, and with the treasure he has in his body...

Naruto prayed that the treasure in Yuji's body wouldn't discovered until much, much later. And now he had to deal with another flame haze. Should his former master be here he would have said:

_"I do not care about your foolish and useless concern for your 'friends' boy. You are a weapon to be used and cast aside when I see fit. Now go and destroy my, and by extension your enemies. Like the weapon you are."_

Naruto snorted, even after a hundred years his old master's cold and harsh voice still ringed in his ears... Maybe the process of him losing his insanity had increased because of the amount of stress he received today?

**"What do you plan to do now Naruto? There's no doubt that the treasure in Sakai Yuji's body will be revealed sooner or later. What will you do when that happens?" **Kurama asked.

"When, and if that happens... I will eliminate all witnesses." Naruto coldly answered.

If the god of destruction of raise an eyebrow, than he would have. **"Oh? What about that girl? Shana, as you named her."**

"You act as if I care about that girl." Naruto commented.

**"Do you?"** Kurama pressed.

"No, I do not care for that girl. She and I are completely different. She is the flames of light, and atonement. I... Am the flames of death and destruction." The blonde blankly stated.

**"Teh, here you go with that nonsense about flames of destruction, and holy flames again."** The crimson god complained.

"It's true, she and I are completely different. Her flames can give both life, and death... However my flames only cause destruction, and death." Naruto stated. His voice cold, and unfeeling.

**"Correction Naruto. All flames are cable of giving life, including my black flames." **Kurama asserted.

Naruto made a soft growling noise at the back of his throat. "Why are you pressing me about such a useless thing anyway? Before the girl showed up you could care less about how I handle my situations." Naruto commented, staring at his gem with suspicion.

**"I'm not up to anything."** Kurama innocently answered.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at his contractor "I find that very hard to believe fur ball." The blonde responded.

Kurama growled lowly at the insult **"Oh sure! Why not insult the defenseless gem hanging around your neck?"** The fox responded, making it seem like he was the victim.

Naruto scoffed at Kurama's attempt to rile him up, and he opened his mouth to respond... Only to shut it when he felt Shana's presence enter his range. He glanced around only to find Shana on the roof of Yuji's house... And she seemed to be looking at him with a expectant look.

Naruto blinked, and she blinked. Naruto blinked once more, and Shana once again blinked. The blonde glared harshly at the black haired girl, and Shana returned the blonde's harsh glare with her own. Lightning began to shoot between their eyes, and Naruto felt the sudden urge to just throw a tantrum.

"She is getting on my nerves... Dattbayo." The blonde uttered, however when he uttered that last word he froze. GOD DAMN THAT VERBAL TICK OF HIS! It has been at least a hundred years since he uttered that phrase.

And in those hundred years, not once has he ever said that word. So why..? Why did he utter that phrase just because this girl glared right back at him? The answer Naruto did not have, however he knew that this girl infuriated him. The glares she would return back, the way she talked back to him, it all infuriated him!

Not once in the entire hundred years has he been a flame haze did he ever met such an infuriating girl. Naruto glanced up at the sky as he noted it began to rain. He tsked in annoyance before he got up and began to his slow trek to his 'apartment'. However for some reason he glanced back at the female flame haze.

Only to find the rain pelting her small form, as she blankly stared at him. Naruto sighed, and against his better judgement, he lifted his hand, and motioned for the black haired girl to come over to him.

Shana rose an eyebrow, and the blonde saw her exchange a few words with Alastor, before she blurred in front of him. "What?" Shana asked curtly, as she stared at the blonde in curiosity.

"Come on." The blonde merely answered, gesturing for Shana to follow him.

"Why?" Shana asked with narrowed eyes.

"Teh, to get you out of the rain of course. You obviously don't have a place to stay, so I figured that as a fellow flame haze I should provide you with a place to stay... At least until you can afford your own place." Naruto answered, giving Shana a bored look.

"Why would you do that?" The black haired girl asked suspiciously.

Naruto groaned in annoyance "I try to be a nice guy, and look how this ends up. Fine, stay out here in the rain." The blonde said, annoyance dripping in his tone. The blonde than shortly turned around, and began walking towards the edge of the roof he was on.

Hearing footsteps beside him, he glance to his left. And to his non-existent surprise Shana was there, walking beside him. "What are you doing?" The blonde asked in feigned curiosity. He already knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it from her mouth.

"Isn't it obvious." Shana snapped "You offering to house me for awhile. So I'm taking you up on your offer." She answered.

"Whatever." Naruto idly commented, before he jumped off the roof, and softly landed on street level. The blonde than resumed his trek towards his 'apartment'.

Shana rose a small eyebrow, wasn't his house closer to this... Yuji? Was it? Anyway, wouldn't it make more sense for the blonde's house to be closer to Yuji's house? She shrugged not really expecting an answer, and she quickly caught up with the blonde just as he turned a corner.

Shana continued to follow the strange (in her eyes) flame haze of destruction as he called himself. He was strange to her. Usually a flame haze wouldn't stay in a city such as this for so long, yet if what she heard was correct, he had been in this city for a couple years. And he had taken living accommodations as well. This flame haze of cursed flames, was definitely strange.

Not to mention he supposedly had been a flame haze for at least a century. Truly he was an enigma, one that Shana was interested in solving... Not to mention she might feel inclined to break him of his indifferent and distant nature. At first glance she could tell right away that the blonde was distant. She assumed that the blonde didn't know how to communicate with others.

And so far, with what she observed of him so far. She was right.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she noticed the blonde stop moving, causing her to nearly bump into him. She was about to begin reprimanding him, before she caught sight of his 'apartment'... That was NOT a apartment... It was a fucking MANSION!

The blonde's 'apartment' had four floor, what the blonde did with those floors she didn't know, it was at least several cubic meters long. And the color of the 'apartment' was white, but mostly black with white and red streaks. And the property the 'apartment' was on stretched on for at least half a mile.

Shana twitched... What could he possibly need this much land for? And where did he get the money to even afford all of this?!

Her musings were cut short when she noticed Naruto enter the 'apartment', but turned around and gave her a gesture to enter. Shana mentally shook her head, and tried to enter the 'apartment' as casually as possible.

Once she entered, she noted how the entire place looked... Bare. The only thing that was in the place was furniture, a TV set. A couple paintings, but above any of that... They're was nothing else... The was dead and empty... She would have to rectify that.

"You'll be sleeping on the couch." Naruto spoke, breaking her from her thoughts.

Shana twitched "Why do I have to sleep on the couch!?" She asked in female fury.

Naruto gave her a bored look "The reason for this is because I only have one bed in this place. And I am not sleeping on the floor." The blonde responded.

Shana glared at the blonde "Did you not see the size of this place!? You should have at least seven other beds here!" She accused.

"Your right, there are at least fourteen rooms in this place. Four are currently used as my libraries. Another four are mixed together as a training room. There are two bathrooms, a living room, a kitchen, a basement, and finally my bedroom." Naruto nonchalantly said.

Shana glared "Than let me have the bedroom, while you have the couch!"

"No."

"Why not!?"

"Because I do not want you on my bedroom little girl."

"Urusai! Urusai! Urusai! I want the bed!"

"Well your not getting the bed!"

"Grr! Teme!"

"Snot nosed little brat!"

As the two argued, their foreheads were clashing against each other. If it were not for the angry glares they were giving each other, or the gritted teeth they had. This scene could have easily have been mistaken for something else, as it looked like they were close to kissing.

Meanwhile, Alastor, and Kurama would have sweat-dropped if they could have. **"Um...? Might I make a suggestion?"** Alastor said, more liked asked.

Both Naruto and Shana turned their attention to Alastor "Urusai! Butt out!" They both yelled, before going right back to glaring at each other.

Alastor gave a dead-panned sigh.

**"Hehehe, Now this is somewhat amusing."** Kyuubi quietly commented.

**"How so?"** Alastor asked.

**"Well, if you think about it. They are acting like lovers instead of people who hate each others guts. And this is more like a lovers quarrel if I've ever seen one."**

**"Just how exactly is this a lover's quarrel?"**

**"Okay. So imagine like this. Shana is the one who wants to take their relationship to the next level. But Naruto who is still inexperienced, and shy won't allow. And thus an argument is born." **

**"I don't see it Kyuubi no kitsune."**

**"Bah! Dammit Alastor what did I say about formalities!?" **

**"Oh right. You said whenever we're alone to call you Kurama." **

**"Exactly we're old friends. There shouldn't be formalities between us. Anyways back to our conversation. What do you mean you can't see it? It's obvious to me, those two are gonna be a couple."**

**"As I said Kyuu-Kurama. I just don't see it. They seem to be the exact opposite of each other, yet so similar at the same time."**

**"Teh, obviously you've haven't been around these humans for very long. These are merely the first stages. Soon the two of them will start feeling an attraction to each other. Shana will start getting possessive of Naruto, and Naruto will begin to spend more time with Shana. I've seen all before." **

**"Oh? And how are you so sure?"**

**"Isn't obvious? I've been with Naruto for at least a century. And in that hundred years, I've seen how various couples interact with each other."**

**"Hmm. Very well Kurama, I'll just your judgement on this. However I still think your wrong."** Alastor relented, glancing at the arguing duo.

Kyuubi had a smug expression on his face, not that anyone could see it. **"I'm telling you I'm right Alastor. Now than, how to get them to stop arguing."** Kurama mused.

Alastor was about to speak, but Kurama once again spoke, apparently having an idea.

**"Wait, I have an idea of how I can get them to stop arguing."**

If Alastor could have, he would have risen an eyebrow. **"And what idea is that? Might I ask."** The crimson god of atonement asked.

If anyone could see Kyuubi, they would have seen a large fox like grin cross his features. **"This. HEY! Will you two love birds shut the fuck up!? Why don't you both share the bed!?"**

Both Shana, and Naruto's heads, snapped right towards the gem around Naruto's neck. They looked towards the gem with disbelief, before annoyance crossed their faces.

"WE ARE NOT LOVERS!" The two of them exclaimed, pointing at each other.

"There is no way I would ever be with such an infuriating man!" Shana shouted.

"And there is no way I would ever be with a midget with an attitude problem!" Naruto yelled.

The two glared at each other heavily. "Urusai! Urusai! Urusai! Baka! I am not a midget!" The black haired girl angrily said.

"Well you could have fooled me with your small size! Little girl!" The blonde shot back.

Seeing that they were going to continue arguing again, Alastor chose to speak. **"Now, now. You can continue this fight tomorrow. No doubt the both of you are in need of rest."**

Suddenly, both Naruto, and Shana felt a wave of exhaustion hit them. Shana yawned cutely, and she rubbed her eyes tiredly. While Naruto gave a fox like yawn, while slightly arching his back, making some joints crack. "Now that you mention it... I do feel tired." Naruto managed to yawn out.

"Me to." Shana sighed.

**"Just get to sleep you two. Besides Naruto, is the bed not a king sized? That means the both of you can stay on one side each."** Kurama offered up.

"Teh. Fine, me and her will share the damn bed. But if you try anything, I will hurt you girl." Naruto said, an edge in his tone.

"Urusai! I should be telling you that baka!" Shana managed to say before a yawn escaped her lips.

"Whatever." The blonde said, heading up the stairs. Shana followed the blonde, as it seemed to be the most logical action.

Two rows of stairs later, they were on the third floor. Shana followed the blonde through the hallways, and after one or two minutes, the both stood outside main bedroom.

The blonde opened the door, and Shana bore witness to the sight of a large king sized bed. With sheets aa black as night, while the blankets were a blood red color, and the pillows being golden yellow.

Naruto pointed to the right side of the bed. "You stay on your side, and I''ll stay on mine." that was all the blonde said, before he flung himself on the bed, his clothes disappearing, and being replaced with white shirt, and black shorts.

Shana glared, before reluctantly he began to move towards the bed. She glanced at Naruto in order to see if he was peeking. And she sighed in relief when she saw he wasn't.

Her clothes disappearing, and were replaced with a white T-shirt, with white shorts. She gently laid herself on the bed, and pillow. She idly wondered what the next day would bring. Before darkness overcame her.

* * *

**Chapter end. Okay the reason why this update took so long. It's because I only work on this when I am in the mood of writing this crossover story, as I have another story that I am working on.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Sakai Yuji lived a fairly normal life. That is until that fateful day where his entire view on life on changed, when he met a girl ith flaming red red, and burning red eyes who called herself a flame haze. And what's this? One of his best friend's Namikaze Naruto is also a flame haze? Naruto x Shana and Yuji x Kazumi.

**Author's note:** As some of you may or may not know. I have been accused of Plagiarism. However, me and the other author agreed that our stories were only similar in the first chapter because we were following the anime closely (So now me and him are on execellet terms.) So as a result of this, I intend to deviate from the anime a lot sooner than I had intended. That's all for now, I just wanted to throw that out there. And to say that this story will not be abandoned or any of the sort. Though the updates will still be slow.

Enjoy!

* * *

_"The world is full of arrogance. Most of the world's problem is because of human arrogance. I believe that instead of fighting over the most trivial of things, we (as humans) should work towards a brighter, and much more beneficial future. All these recent wars, tensions, and problems we currently have right now is because of one simple thing. Human arrogance. We humans accomplish so much in life that we forget one important thing... We are not gods. It is true, some humans become so arrogant because of their ancestor's accomplishments, or their own that they forget that they are mortal like the rest of us. This is why ROOT exists Naruto. To 'quell' people like these."_

* * *

The birds chirped cheerfully in the air as the sun shone from the confines f darkness from which it rose from. Dozens of Animals, whether they be small or large, began to awaken, and prepare for their normal day of hunting, surviving ext.

However, Shana groaned in displeasure as she attempted to snuggle into the warmth she had lost only several hours ago. In her unconscious state of mind, she honestly had no idea what she was doing. To her, she was snuggling up to a unbelievable feeling of warmth, and protectiveness.

It was so strange... The warmth which she had been snuggling up to, was so very warm, and it made her feel far safer than she could have ever imagined. Yet... It felt so sad, and cold to, almost as if it didn't wanted anyone else to be near it. As if it didn't want anybody to get close to it, and to help it ease it's pain.

By then, Shana was no longer snuggling up to the warmth so that she may dwell in it's warm presence. She was snuggling up to it, to show that it was no longer alone. That it didn't have to go through all of the pain it has, that it could rely on her to help ease it's pain.

Though she didn't know why, the warmth seemed to understand her intentions, and tried to back away from her. However, she would not allow such a thing, and she clung on to it with a vice like grip. The warmth struggled for several minutes. Before it slowly began to relax in her arms, and than she was finally able to understand the warmth for but a few moments.

She felt grief, regret, and most of all pain... So much pain. She didn't understand, how could something so warm, and so safe bear such pain? She never wanted to let go, she wanted to stay with this warmth, and prove that it didn't have to be alone to endure this pain it held. But than suddenly... After several hours, the warmth she had been tightly snuggling to, had promptly vanished without a trance.

She didn't understand, How could it have vanished, when she was clinging onto it so tightly that not even a crimson lord could escape from her grip. So how? How could it have escaped her grasp?

She whined slightly... Where was the warmth she so desperately carved? She wanted to hold it once more, to comfort it, to show it was not alone, and to care for it.

She began looking for it more intensely. Where was it!? She wanted to find it! She needed to find it!

_**"Shana."**_

She needed to know where it was!

_**"Shana."**_

Please don't let her be taken away from finding warmth she so desperately wanted to find! She needed to find it! Her heart was aching for it!

_**"Shana."**_

She'll do anything to find the warmth she wants to comfort! She just wanted to find it! To snuggle with it! To be the light that is preventing it from falling into the darkness. That was all she wanted!

_**"SHANA!"**_

Shana's brown eyes snapped opened, and she shot up up from her position on the bed she was laying in. She panted slightly, before she began to survey the area around her. Just where was she to begin with?... She didn't recognize this room.

The walls were a dark whitish grey, while the windows were a dual type of color between black, and blue, while bed she was on had sheets as black as night, while the blankets were a blood red color, and the pillows being golden yellow.

The small girl rose an eyebrow, wondering why she was here. Before yesterday's memories began crashing into her brain. The meeting of that strange flame haze, The torch, which the very flame haze considered friend. The battle within the Fuzetsu. The flame haze's conversation with the torch. Her conversation with said flame haze while he was having dinner.

She blinked, as she finally register everything into her mind. Absently, she glanced around the bare room. And she didn't see anyone other than her inside the bedroom. She rose an eyebrow in confusion, and she idly wondered where Naruto went.

Her thought process was interrupted by Alastor's voice reaching her ears.

**"Shana. I'm glad to see you are awake, I've been calling you for the past twenty minutes."** Alastor said, a hint of concern in his usually calm voice.

"W-What? Alastor... Where is that warm presence that was near me?" The black haired loli asked.

If Alastor could have been seen, a raised eyebrow would have been shown. **"What warm presence?"** The god of atonement asked, already having a vague idea of what she meant.

"The warm presence that was near me. It was so warm... yet so sad." Shana whispered, glancing around the room... That was when she noticed something else... Where was Naruto?

**"Hmm... I am not sure what warmth you are talking about Shana. Though you did have a rather late night, so it's understandable that you would have such a dream."** Alastor stated, keeping the knowledge that it was in fact Naruto who was the warmth she was speaking about.

Though he did find what he was learning rather interesting. To think that the cold, and emotionless blonde they met had such a warm presence... that was truly interesting, and quite surprising, perhaps he had been to quick to judge the flame haze of cursed flames.

"Alastor... Where is Naruto?" The black haired girl asked, looking around the room with curiosity as she searched for the blonde.

**"He left the room a few hours ago. I don't know why he left, but I assume it was something important."** Alastor answered.

**"Nah the gaki isn't doing anything note worthy. He's just making break-fest."** Kurama's spoke, his sudden voice causing Shana to jump, and for Alastor to leave a short intake of surprise.

**"Kyuubi no kitsune. Why aren't you with your flame haze might I ask?"** Alastor asked.

If it could be seen, you would have witness Kurama raise an eyebrow. **"The gaki always leaves me here in his room in the morning."** The god of destruction nonchalantly answered.

"Isn't that irresponsible?" Shana interjected.

**"Nah, its not irresponsible, if I ask him to do that in the first place."** Kurama answered.

"Why would you ask him to do that?" The black haired girl asked, with a raised eyebrow. Most crimson lords wouldn't such a thing of their flame hazes. Heck, most crimson lords don't ask for anything at all. Kyuubi, and Naruto must be the odd ball of the bunch.

**"Isn't obvious?"** Kurama said, slight seriousness in his tone.

Shana leaned forward in interest, while Alastor... Well if you could see him, he would be face palming because he knew what was coming next.

"Tell me. since I obviously don't know you well enough." Shana said.

**"So I can sleep, some more."** The god of destruction stated.

Shana face planted on the ground below. "You mean... You ask your flame haze to just leave you here in the morning. Just so you can sleep!?" She demanded, springing to her feet, and glaring at the blue gem.

**"Yeah so?"** Kurama asked, with a unseen quirked eyebrow. He really didn't see any problem with that.

"What if he's in danger, and needs to transform!?" She yelled, anger in her voice.

**"Shana, keep it down. There's no need to raise your voice."** Alastor calmly spoke.

Shana took a deep breathe to quell her anger.

**"Your a feisty one aren't you?"** Kurama idly commented _**'Naruto will love that no**_** doubt.'** Call Kyuubi a mother hen. But, he never really approved of any of the girls who had their eyes on the blonde. To him, Naruto was the son he never had. So he sure as hell, wasn't gonna let some random hussy (Least of all a 'shudder' fan-girl) be with the blonde if he never approved of him. As it would be a loveless relationship.

However throughout the years, he took note of Naruto's subconscious habits. Like he would stare a bit longer at a girl with a feisty, and fiery personality. And based on this Shana girl so far... She was almost perfect for the blonde. Now once Shana got the blonde to smile... Kurama was going to label them as soul mates... And he was so gonna tease the blonde about it.

"Just answer the question!" Shana snapped.

**"Alright, alright, sheesh. No respect around here."** Kurama muttered. **"The reason why I ask Naruto to leave me here in the morning, is because I know the brat can take care of himself. It's not like I'm asking the brat to go fight an entire city full of denizens. Besides, Naruto is powerful, even when he is not using my power."** The crimson god answered.

Shana rose an eyebrow in interest "What do you mean when you say that?" She asked.

**"With his own power, Naruto is still able to fight a crimson lord to stand still for about five minutes, before he needs to use my power. Its one of the many reasons why Crimson denizens fear MY flame** **haze."** Kurama curtly explained. To Kurama, not only was Naruto his son in a sense, he was the BEST flame haze he ever had. And Kurama rarely gave out praises.

"Even if you say that..." Shana trailed off, not sure how to respond to that.

Kurama quirked an unseen eyebrow **"****Oh? Do happen to have a crush on Naruto by any chance?"** The god of destruction asked.

Shana's face quickly gained a bright red color, whether from anger, or embarrassment, Kurama didn't know. "D-Don't be such a baka! I could never have a crush on someone like that blonde!" She yelled.

**"Than why are you blushing?"** Kurama teased.

"Urusai, urusai, urusai! The question was unexpected!" The black haired girl retaliated.

**"Kyuubi no kitsune. Please stop irritating my flame haze."** Alastor interjected, knowing Kurama was going to add another comment. Seriously, why did his oldest friend had to irritate people, especially other flame hazes, and the other crimson gods.

**"Hmph. always ruining my fun Alastor. Damn your boring personality."** Kurama said, his gem lighting instantly into a crimson color as his eye appeared inside. The eye regarded them with annoyance, and slight mischief, before the gem faded back into it's blue color. And the slitted eye disappeared.

**"Perhaps if you stopped annoying others long enough, you'd see why the other crimson gods dislike being alone with you."** Alastor shot back. A hint of annoyance being detectable.

**"Nah, that'd be boring."** Kurama returned. **"Now just pick me up, and take me downstairs would ya? I can't move."** He added, stating the obvious. Sometimes he hated being a gem, that meant he could not fucking move!

Shana gave the crimson god an annoyed look as she picked him up. "Fine just let me change clothes first." With that said, her entire form was covered in a bright flash of light. When the light faded, she was revealed to be in the same attire she was in when she first fought alongside the blonde.

**"Seriously? Black? I mean yeah black is an awesome color... But come on! My flame haze always has black on. It gets tiresome after a while!"** Kurama commented, an unseen tick on his eye.

Shana ignored the immature god, and instead picked him roughly, getting a small yelp from the Kitsune, and moved towards the door. As she opened the door, her nose was instantly hit with a wonderful aroma of smells. This smelled... Simply godly! Almost robotically, she went down the stairs, her nose becoming her guide.

Several minutes later, she came into the dining room. Where she found two plates on the table. The two plates, were filled with pancakes, bacon, a couple onigiri, eggs, and... Was that... M-Melon bread!? She idly thought she smelled ramen as well, but her attention was set on the melon bread.

The girls mouth watered slightly, as she stared down at the food before her. A flicker of movement caught her attention, and she turned her head. To see Naruto quietly sitting in one of the chairs, reading a... Orange book? She blinked, and payed close attention to the book's title. Icha Icha: Paradise.

She blinked... What was Icha Icha?

As if feeling shana's presence, the blonde closed the book with a loud snap, and turned his attention towards her. "Sit down, and eat. I was being considerate enough to make you break-fest so don't all that time I spent in making it be a waste." He said, after a minute of silence.

Wordlessly, Shana slowly took a seat, she placed Alastor on the table, and slowly brought the food to her mouth. Giving the blonde a single glance, she took single bite... And her world exploded into heaven. A childish smile appeared on her face, as her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. She ate the delicious at a speedy, but controlled pace. After she was done.

She turned her attention towards the melon bread, and she promptly unwrapped it. And began to take savory bites from the delicious bread. She glanced at the quiet blonde across from her, only to see his own plate empty, and he took chopsticks full of ramen and placed them in his mouth, while reading the orange book again.

Kurama (Who Shana placed on the table after she sat down) gave an unseen grin at the blonde. At first, when Kurama suggested the blonde find a hobby, like reading a book or something, the blonde was reluctant. And when Kurama suggested he try out the franchise that was Icha Icha, the blonde refused instantly. But after thirty years. He finally got the blonde to read Icha Icha.

And got the blonde hooked on it.

It felt so good corrupting the blonde.

As if hearing Kurama's thoughts, the blonde lowered the book slightly to give him a small glare. The crimson god merely innocently whistled.

"What are you reading?" Shana asked, swallowing a piece of melon bread, and taking another bite.

With even glancing at the black haired (instead keeping his eyes on the book in front of him) the blonde answered "A book." He took another bite of his ramen.

A small tick appeared on Shana's forehead "I know your reading a book. But what is it about?" She asked, gaining control of her twitch.

"Nothing you would be interested in." The blonde answered in a emotionless tone as he turned a page.

Shana twitched, but focused on eating her melon bread, glancing at the blonde each few seconds.

After several minutes, the blonde sighed irritably. "Would you stop that?" He asked/demanded.

"Stop what?" Shana asked, a hint of confusion in her tone.

"Stop staring at me." the blonde responded.

"I wasn't staring at you!" Shana snapped, glaring at the blonde. How dare he say she was staring at him! It wasn't true dammit!

"Than what were you staring at then!?" The blonde shouted back, returning the girls glare. Lightning shot between the two's eyes, as they glared at each other with equal intensity.

"I was staring at your whiskers." Shana answered, still glaring at the blonde.

"And what's wrong with my whiskers?" Naruto questioned, keeping his glare on the girl. His book lay forgotten on the table.

"Are... Are they real?" The black haired girl asked a bit shyly.

A shiver went down the blonde's spine as he thought about his whiskers. One of the many reasons why he never let any girl near him, was because they always wanted to touch his whiskers. His whiskers were sensitive, every time someone touched them, he would (much to his anger and embarrassment) would purr like a cat... And the blonde refused to become some purring mess in front of ANYONE!

"Yes they are real... And no you can't touch them." The blonde added, once he saw Shana open her mouth. Shana pouted for a few seconds, before she returned to eating her melon bread.

"So why would you eat ramen so early in the morning?" She asked after a few minutes of silence.

Kurama who was on the verge of falling asleep, suddenly let out a small **'fuck'** as he stared at the blonde. Alastor having heard Kurama's curse, spoke a hint of curiosity in his tone.

**"Something wrong Kyuubi?"**

Kurama made a small groan **"Just answer me this question, before I answer yours."** He said.

The god of atonement made a grunt of approval.

Kurama hearing Alastor's grunt, spoke his question **"****Does your flame haze have any kind of obsession with any type of food?"**

Alastor hummed for several minutes before he spoke **"Well, I guess her food obsession would be melon bread why?"**

**"Oh fuck."** Was Kurama's answer, as both crimson gods turned to Naruto and Shana's conversation.

"Ramen is not the food of the gods baka! That detestable dish which you call food has NOTHING on melon bread!" Shana shouted, glaring angrily at the blonde.

The blonde glared at the girl before him, making sparks of lightning shoot between their eyes. "And I told you! That little kiddy food is nothing but a side dish compared to ramen!" He shouted.

The both of them clashed their foreheads together, glaring at each other all the while as they threw out various insults about the foods they liked.

Both Kurama, and Alastor sweat-dropped **"That's why."** Kurama suddenly said.

**"I see what you mean."** Alastor commented, not sure how to deal with this type of situation.

Both crimson gods sweat-dropped even more when they noticed their argument somehow went from which food was better, to who was the better fighter.

"I can kick your ass seven ways to sunday! You annoying blonde bastard!"

"Tough talk coming from such a little girl!"

"Urusai! Urusai! Urusai! I am not little! You are just a giant!"

"Teh, is that gonna be your excuse for when I kick your ass!"

"Grr Teme!"

"Snot nosed little brat!"

The crimson gods sweat-drop grew larger in size as they heard the heated argument. Both Shana, and Naruto were clashing their foreheads together, and the to of them exchanged lightning between their eyes.

Kurama, and Alastor sighed in unison, and they wondered how they were going to separate the duo.

One thing was for sure however... Things were gonna be very much interesting with the two of them together.

* * *

Yuji blankly walked out of his house, and into the sidewalk. His mind somewhere else entirely. He never noticed, others giving him a friendly wave, he never noticed how a car nearly ran him over when he crossed the street. He never even noticed when a bird flew by, did it's 'business' on his shoulder, and then promptly flew away.

However he did noticed a sudden sharp pain on his head. Almost as if someone had clocked him upside the head. Groggily, the brunette turned around to face the person who hit him. Only to come face to face with the object of his thoughts standing right in front of him.

"Naruto." Yuji muttered, staring at his friend, who was glaring at the brunette with indifference, and a twinge of worry in his eyes. But it was replaced with a coldness so icy that Yuji may as well become as ice statue at the moment.

Again, Yuji felt the sharp pain of Naruto driving his fist into his skull. The brunette gave a slight yelp of pain, and he nursed his head. "What the hell Naruto?" The high school student asked, holding his head.

"Shut it Yuji." The blonde commanded harshly.

Yuji instantly shut his mouth at his friends harsh tone, and he wondered what he did to deserve this. The blonde pointed behind him, and Yuji finally noticed the man shaking his fist at him from behind the blonde.

"Yuji what do you see?" The blonde demanded sternly.

Yuji gulped "Um?... A man shaking his fist at me...?" He asked questionably.

"Correct. Now why is he shaking his fist at you?" Naruto asked rhetorically.

"... Because I... May have crossed the street during a red light?" The blue eyed brunette nearly squeaked.

Again, the brunette felt Naruto drive his fist into his head, making him give another cry of pain.

"Correct Yuji. Next time, pay attention. Otherwise you'll get run over by a car. Baka." The blonde stated. Before he pulled out a small rag, and proceeded to clean the bird poop from Yuji's shoulder.

It was than that Yuji noted the shit on his shoulder, and he blushed in embarrassment. He glanced at the blonde cleaning his shoulder, and Yuji noted how the blonde softened only slightly as he cleared his shoulder.

With the blonde focused on cleaning his shoulder, Yuji was able to return to his previous thoughts. He still couldn't believe the whole, flame haze, and power of existence thing. To think that life... human life could be so meaningless to these crimson denizens.

To think that all humans were to these beings, is just food that could easily replaced. It was unbelievable. At first Yuji was in denial when he returned home. However, he noticed the flame in his chest did not die out at all during the night. And when he woke up the next morning, his flame was still buring bright, only a little more smaller.

And their was the fact that his blonde friend was in fact one of these flame hazes, whose main purpose was to protect the balance of the world. It was unbelievable, and simply put impossible... Yet the proof was right in front of him.

And then when Naruto told him that he had been a flame haze for over a century... Yuji very much nearly had a heart attack.

The Naruto he knew was a cold, yet gentle person when he wanted to be. However, the Naruto he saw in the Fuzetsu... Was a cold, ruthless, and heartless killer who had no hesitation in cutting him down in order to get to him.

That frightened Yuji. To him, it meant that the blonde was willing to cut him down. If it meant to protect balance. However, then the blonde had said, that he had been feeding him this power of existence for months now in order to him keep existing.. Even if the repercussions was that of death, the blonde did it anyway.

Yuji didn't know what to feel about the blonde... All he knew was that he didn't know his friend as well as he thought he did.

Yuji was shaken from his thoughts, when he noted the blonde snapping his fingers in front of him.

"Yes Naruto?" Yuji asked nervously.

The blonde payed Yuji's nervousness no mind, and instead jerked his head forward. "Let's go, the air is rapid with insects again." He blankly uttered, giving a sidelong glare at a group of girls pointing and giggling at him.

Yuji sweat-dropped. It seems Naruto's dislike towards the girls who admired him didn't vanish.

Shrugging, the brunette followed his friend throughout the crowded street. Yuji glanced at the blue gem around Naruto's neck, and he gulped when it turned blood red, completed with a slitted pupil, which seemed to give him a glare. Later it showed amusement, before it faded, and the gem turned back into its normal blue color.

After several minutes, Yuji noted a familiar figure walking in the same direction as them. "Hirai-san." He muttered, gaining Naruto's attention.

"Leave her be." Naruto stated, after a more minutes of silence. "Judging by her flame, she has only until tonight before her flame gives out, and she will no longer exist." The blonde finished.

"Than, wouldn't it be better if we let her have the time of her life for her final day on earth?" Yuji asked.

Naruto snorted slightly "You seem to misunderstand.. I said that she doesn't have long for this world, that much is true. However, it wouldn't even matter if you are able to show the time of her life."

"What do you mean?"

The blonde sighed irritably. Kurama sensing his flame hazes irritation, took over.

**"What Naruto is saying, that no matter what you do for her, it wouldn't matter. Look closely at her eyes."** The crimson god suggested.

Yuji did so, and he noticed the blank, and emotionless look in her eyes.

**"That is what Naruto was trying to say. Make no mistake, that is Hirai, only it isn't her at the same time. Its merely a shell of her former self. A shell meant to keep the balance of this world. Like we explained last time. Torches are shock absorbers. No matter what you do for her, she'll ignore you, until she is no longer required to keep balance in check. No worries though. After today, no one will remember her. Not even her parents."** Kurama nonchalantly finished.

Yuji felt a surge of anger course through him, and he glared at both Naruto, and the crimson god. "No I don't believe that! I refuse to acknowledge such a thing! I will make her last moments on earth the best of her life!" Yuji shouted with conviction, before he sprinted towards Hirai's form, and proceeded to try and make conversation with her. (Keyword being tried)

"Your friend is quite foolish." A voice spoke from behind the blonde.

Sighing, the blonde turned around to come face to face with Shana's small form. The black haired girl, was giving Yuji's form a blank look, before her brown eyes turned towards the blonde, and they lit up with curiosity as she gazed upon him.

"So why are you hanging around that torch. It's like you said, it wouldn't matter if you made his last days the best of his life. If he's just gonna disappear." Shana state, referring to Yuji.

"Yuji won't disappear." Naruto said, with firm conviction in his tone.

"Because your feeding him power of existence." Shana stated, giving the blonde a small glare.

"As I said before. It shouldn't matter to you what I do." The blonde retaliated.

"Wrong. Me and you are alike." Shana asserted.

Naruto rose an eyebrow, and he gave the small girl a slight interested look. "What makes you say that?" He asked.

"We are both flame hazes of two gods. We are able to control the powerful of all flames, and others fear us greatly." Shana said, giving the blonde an intense look. "The only difference between us, is that your flames are black, while mine are red." She finished.

"That's where your wrong." The blonde sharply stated. "The difference between us, and your flames... Is that I am a tool of destruction, while you are a tool of hunting. My flames cause nothing but death, and destruction, while yours can give both life and death. We are both monsters that much is true... However... I am a demon." The blonde darkly stated, his eyes flashing blood red, with a slitted pupil.

Shana noted a gleam in the blonde's eyes as well... Yet, she couldn't identify the emotion behind the gleam.

Alastor however, could easily identify the gleam in the blonde's eyes. He had seen that gleam on countless humans. It was the gleam of someone who was close to losing his sanity... And they wanted to die before they could lose their sanity... This only proved to him, that Kurama's flame haze wanted to die.

The gleam in the blonde's eyes disappeared, and his eyes returned back to normal. "Now I would love to stay and chat with you Shana. However I have to keep an eye on Yuji."

"How can you do that, if your not wearing your school clothing." She deadpanned.

It was true, the blonde was not wearing his school clothes. Instead the blonde wore a dark black long sleeved shirt with a drak orange stripes running down the sleeves. Black pants with a blue trim around the edges, along with black slacks, along with dark green streaks running along the sides. A black watch, with a gold clock rested on his wrist.

And finally, a think blackish red neck-lance that had Kurama's gem attached to it.

Shana sweat-dropped. That WAS to much black.

"I always skip school on thursday's." The blonde nonchalantly stated. Without another word, the blonde turned a corner. Leaving Shana standing there, blinking owlishly at his sudden departure.

Before Shana could chase after the dark flame haze to give him a piece of her mind. She felt an intense gaze trying to bore itself into her head. Battle instincts honed from years of battle took control. And the black haired girl instantly began surveying the area for any denizens.

However, to her confusion. She couldn't sense any denizens at all. Yet... The intense gaze was still set upon her.

After several more moments of trying to locate the source, the black haired girl finally found it.

A girl from across the street was glaring at her. The girl had long blonde hair tied in a high pony-tail. A pink hair clip to the right side of her hair, and a large bang covering the girls left side. Two blueish green eyes glared heatedly at the black haired girl. And Shana noted the girl wore the girl version of the school uniform of the school Naruto went to.

Shana rose an eyebrow. Why was that girl glaring at her exactly? Did she do something to offend her? She didn't think so. So why did it seem that girl was upset with her? She didn't know why, but she had a feeling that she knew. Shana shrugged, it wasn't her problem what that girl's problem was.

Besides, she was merely a human. A weak, and normal human. She can't do anything to harm whatsoever. Without a second glance, Shana turned her back towards the girl. And went about her task of finding the blonde flame haze.

* * *

Naruto grunted in annoyance as he saw Yuji exit the school. For the remainder of the day, the blonde kept a close eye on Yuji. Making sure the brunette didn't do anything stupid, or foolish. The blonde sighed, and he idly wondered why keeping an eye on his friend had to be so damn boring.

Regardless, he bore witness to the sight, of Yuji making somewhat of a fool of himself as he tried to integrate the shell of Hirai back into society. The blonde firmly believed Yuji efforts were wasted however.

As every time he tried to place Hirai into a group, they would speak with her, before they would commence ignoring the torch.

To Naruto it was expected, so he saw Yuji try countless times to have Hirai into a group to interact with, only for it to end with the same result. At some point the blonde actually chuckled as he saw Yuji make a fool of himself. It was amusing, as did Kurama believe so, judging by how the crimson god chuckled every time he saw Yuji do something he deemed foolish.

However, the reason why Naruto sighed in annoyance was partly because of the boredom he was facing, and Shana had somehow found him. Much to his annoyance.

Since than, she had been helpin him keep track of Yuji since she arrive. It was reluctantly welcomed by the blonde, as he now had more time to read his orange book.

However, Shana was extremely curious as to what was in the book he was reading. And tried dozens of times to sneak a peek, only for her to fail as the blonde would shut the book, and give her an annoyed look. Before (After several minutes of watching Yuji) he would open the book again. Only for her to try again.

The routine went pretty much the same for the remainder of the day. And now that school was over, they could finally approach Yuji. Though to their annoyance, they found Yuji once again trying to get Hirai to join him in an arcade with Ike.

The two flame hazes sighed tiredly, and began to observe the trio as they moved to the arcade.

As expected, it was the same thing happened. No matter how much Yuji tried to get Hirai to talk to Ike, or to play with them. Ike would forget the young girl, and instead focus on what he was doing before. They ended the day, with the trio taking a picture. However Ike stated he had to leave, so he bid Yuji farewell, not even bothering to bid Hirai farewell.

Now the duo approached Yuji, as he finished speaking with Hira. Only for her to burst into blue flames, her existence finally coming to an end.

"I told you it was a waste of time Yuji." Naruto coldly stated, stopping a few feet away from the brunette.

Yuji glared at his friend "It wasn't a waste of time Naruto! I'm positive she had the most excellent time of her life." He spoke with conviction.

Naruto, and Shana snorted simultaneously "Really than look at the picture you took with her, and that other boy." Shana stated.

Yuji blinked, but took out the photo, not really seeing a point. However, his eyes widened in horror when he noticed that Hirai... Was not in the picture at all.. She just... Faded away, like she never existed.

It was than the true reality of what it meant to not exist anymore, did Yuji understand. Not only would people not remember them... But every thing that ince belonged to them, everything about them, everything, even the pictures... Would disappear.

**"Do you understand now? Sakai Yuji?"** Alastor calmly asked.

Yuji slowly looked towards the pendant around Shana's neck.

**"No matter what you do to try and make their existence better. A torch is just that in the end... A torch. They will just disappear like nothing. Everything about them will cease to exist. Nothing about them will remain. THAT... Is what it means to not exist anymore."** Alastor solemnly stated.

**"What Alastor says is true. So long as balance is required, torches will always remain, and they will always disappear shortly after. This is the cold, and harsh reality of the world. There is nothing you can do about it Sakai Yuji. In the end... Without Naruto feeding you power of existence... You will end up just like a torch."** Kurama grimly added.

Yuji glanced at Naruto's form, and the blonde only had a blank, and emotionless look in his eyes. The brunette glanced at Shana's small frame, and look Naruto. The black haired girl had the same emotionless, and black look as well. If Yuji wasn't so sure they weren't related, then he would have called them siblings.

"Even if you say so... Than I just have to make the best of whatever existence I have left!" Yuji shouted with conviction.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly, while Shana only rose an eyebrow. Kurama gazed upon Yuji with surprise, as he knew those words very well. However, he snorted a second later. _**'Naruto's beliefs are so similar to yours Mito... Yet Yuji beliefs are so similar to Kushina's... Is this what others call...**_** Fate?'** The crimson god thought. Remembering his two previous flame hazes.

Alastor quietly hummed for several moments. Before he (unseen to everyone of course) gaze upon Yuji with a unreadable expression.

Not receiving a response from the others, Yuji turned around. And began walking down the sidewalk, with his head held high. Conviction in his steps.

The flame hazes, and their contractors blankly gazed at Yuji's distancing form. "What a foolish torch." Shana said, idly grabbing a piece of Hirai's still sparking flames.

"Hn. Yuji has always been foolish and naive." Naruto stated, though his eyes were softened somewhat.

Kurama snorted **"That's one defective torch if ever there was one."** He added.

**"For once... I agree with you Kyuubi."** Alastor commented.

"Still though. You have to admit, that surprisingly inspiring." Shana said, looking at the piece of Hirai's flames.

Naruto sighed, and he extinguished the flame in Shana's hand.

"Hey! What the hell!?" The black haired loli asked. Glaring angrily at the blonde.

"Her existence is already gone now. I know what you were planning on doing with that piece of her. And I won't allow that." The blonde firmly stated.

"Why not!?" Shana asked/demanded.

The blonde glared at the black haired girl "Did you ever think about her parents? What they would feel? Not only that by using her existence, would she in a way still exist.. But the memory of her will still be active as well. Meaning her parents will be worried sick for the daughter that will never return home." He harshly stated.

Shana's eyes widened slightly "I... Never thought about it like that..." She whispered, a hint of shame in her tone.

The blonde's eyes softened slightly "Come one... Let's go home." He softly said, unaware that he referred to it as 'their' home.

Kurama's eyebrow shot up in surprise. Naruto speaking softly? That was uncharacteristic of him. However, both crimson gods watched with interest, as both flame hazes walked through the streets. Subconsciously walking a bit closer than intended.

Alastor's eyes twitched... He hated it when Kurama was right.

Meanwhile, Kurama felt like throwing a wild party.

Both crimson gods knew, that the future would be quite interesting. With a broken flame haze with a dark past. A stubborn, and feisty flame haze.. And one defective torch... Yeah, that just spells chaos.

* * *

**And done. There's the third Chapter. I hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** Sakai Yuji lived a fairly normal life. That is until that fateful day where his entire view on life on changed, when he met a girl ith flaming red red, and burning red eyes who called herself a flame haze. And what's this? One of his best friend's Namikaze Naruto is also a flame haze? Naruto x Shana and Yuji x Kazumi.

**Author's note:** To those who guessed that is was Ino who made a brief appearance in the last chapter, you guessed right. You hit the nail on the head, though I guess it was obvious with my description of her. Nonetheless, it is Ino.

**Author's note#2:** You guys asked to place Hecate as a sort of love triangle between Shana, and Naruto. I have to say that I was already considering that option. I am taking that into consideration, but I want to leave that up to you, the readers.

**Author's note#3:** Now onto another matter, I believe that the story needs a shorter name. I don't know what I was thinking when I put such a long name. As such, the name will be changed to something much shorter sometime in the future. I am still coming up with a different name, and you will be inform of the other name next chapter.

**Author's note#4:** Someone asked if Naruto would have an insane mode. The answer is yes. He will have one. As a matter of fact, it actually makes an appearance this chapter, nuff said.

* * *

_"Hiruzen always was a fool. I bet you would have never had guessed that your caretaker in the orphanage used to be my teammate did you boy? I do not care how much you cry, I do not care how much you plead. I adopted you boy, and now you will show me your thanks by becoming my weapon. Is this understood boy? From this point on, you are longer Namikaze Naruto. You will be simply known as subject nine: Code-named Fox. I won't lie to you boy... The methods to break you will involve torture, and other things. However, I'll leave that as a surprise for you to figure out. Doctors... Proceed with his conditioning"_

* * *

Naruto sighed irritably as he walked into the school building. the male students were giving him a wide birth, while the girls drank in his every movement like wolves stalking their prey. If anything, the girls were like love struck dogs. Once they see a male that they deem as 'alpha' they'll either try to obey his every command, or mate with him.

In Naruto's case, they wanted to mate with the blonde.

Naruto shuddered lightly as he felt them watching his every movement like starving hawks. He did not like being ogled at so openly, and without even a hint of shame as well. Heck, he was pretty sure he just saw a teacher giving him a predatory like look. A TEACHER!

The blonde debated on seeing the principal of the school and to tell her that a teacher might be seeking a relationship with a minor. That is unitl Naruto realized that he was physically seven-teen, but in actuality that he was over a hundred years old... That and the principal knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't allow some girl to play with his feelings.

Sometimes it sucked having friends in high places. The blonde sighed in relief as he finally reached the only place where he can truly relax, without any student trying to either date him, ogle him, or try to pick a fight with him. this place was his safe haven, his home away from home.

The principal's office.

The blonde casually entered the office, and he silently sat in one of the chair's in front of the principal's desk. The woman in the principal's seat glanced up at him for a moment, before he returned to writing on a few documents.

The woman had short, chin length black hair, her eyes were a dark black. Her skin was pale, but fair. She wore a woman's business suit, with a skit instead of pants. Atop her desk, was a pink pig, who was handing her some documents from time to time. The pig seemed to have a prominent blush on its cheeks, while it wore a shirt with the Kanji for Tonton on it.

The black haired woman continued writing on the documents for several more minutes, before she stopped, and gazed upon Naruto with a warm smile.

"Hello Naruto-kun. What brings you here today?" She asked.

Naruto grunted "I came to avoid the other students, Shizune-san." He answered curtly.

Shizune frowned slightly "Naruto-kun-" She began sternly "-It isn't healthy to cut yourself off from other students. I know that you have Ike, and Yuji as your friends, but I believe you should make more." She said "And I told you, call me Nee-chan while we're in private." She added, a small pout on her face.

Naruto sighed at her behavior. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he did view the black haired woman as a sister figure, though he simply refused to acknowledge that. If anything, he had always tried to distance himself from her. Your probably wondering how the two met. The story isn't anything special. (At least in Naruto's mind)

It had all began when Naruto was simply doing his rounds around the city. It was the first time he had set foot in the city, and he patrolled the city that night looking for denizens. The blonde had found nothing during that time frame, and he set out to return to his 'apartment.' (Manor)

However, he didn't even get four blocks down the street when he heard a brief struggle coming from an alley. Curiosity getting the better of him, he entered the alley, and caught sight of a couple thugs trying to rob a black haired woman. When they got the money from her, they apparently decided that what she had wasn't enough. Thus they moved in to defile her by forcing themselves on her.

The blonde was not having any of that. If there was one thing he hated in the world, it was rapists. So Naruto mercilessly beat them within an inch of their lives, and told them that should he ever see them again, he would end their lives without a hint of remorse.

The thugs quickly got up, and ran away after that. With the trash (As Naruto put it) gone, the blonde turned his attention to the woman, and offered to escort her home in case they come back. The woman readily accepted, and introduced herself as Shizune.

The two walked towards her home, with Shizune asking question about the blonde, wanting to get to know her savior better.

However, the blonde was silent, and never answered any of Shizune's questions. That left Shizune a bit disheartened, but she kept trying. After escorting her to home, the blonde shortly disappeared, and Shizune never saw him again.

Three months later, Shizune learned that the blonde had been attending her school for the past two months. She had immediately called his name on the announcement, and called him to her office.

The blonde has entered indifferently, and there the relationship between the two would hit off, with the woman slowly worming her way into the blonde's heart. Until finally, she was viewed as a sister figure by the blonde, and Shizune had called Naruto her precious little Otoutou.

Up till this day Shizune had never gotten Naruto to call her Onee-chan, but she was determined to get him to call her that.

"I lost count after three hundred Shizune-san." Naruto indifferently answered, setting his cold blue eyes outside her window.

Shizune sighed at his behavior, and she felt a little hurt at the blonde's refusal to call her nee-chan.

"So tell me Naruto-kun, how have you been this past couple days. You haven't been in my office like you usually do." Shizune asked, patting Tonton's head as the pig sighed happily.

Naruto grunted "Business." He answered, being a vague as possible.

Shizune frowned slightly "What type of business?" She asked, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Private."

Shizune gave a hard, and stern scowl "Naruto-kun... Your not involved in any gangs are you?"

The blonde twitched "No. Why would I ever associate myself with the scum of society." He coldly answered.

Shizune nodded, and her hard, and stern visage faded. "Good, and you keep it that way young man." She said, a warm smile on her face.

"Teh, you act like I got myself a girlfriend." The blonde said, shutting his eyes, and letting the suns rays to brush against his face.

Shizune giggled almost menacingly "Naruto-kun, you know that I will destroy any girl that tries to take away my precious Otoutou." She happily said, a bright smile on her face. However, the aura of death swirling around her negated the effect of her beautiful smile.

"Teh, not like any of these girls interest me..." Naruto trailed, his mind flashing to Shana's angry face for a moment. The blonde blinked, and he wondered where that stray thought came from.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?"

Naruto opened hie eyes, and he gazed upon Shizune's gentle, and warm eyes.

"I'm fine."

Shizune smiled, a tint of sadness in her eyes "We need to get you some more friends Naruto-kun." She quietly said.

A cold look entered Naruto's eyes "I don't need any more friends." He coldly stated.

Shizune sighed, and opened her mouth to argue against the blonde, but was interrupted when someone knocked on her door. She sighed, and glared at the blonde, silently saying this argument wasn't over.

"Come in!" She shouted.

A second later, a small girl with a mop of black hair entered, her brown eyes locking onto Shizune black ones. "Hello, I'm here for my appointment." She said.

Naruto twitched at the familiar voice, he slowly turned his head, and he glared at Shana, who was wearing the schools female version of their uniform.

Shana, feeling a glare on her, turned her head. And instantly glared at the blonde. Lightning shot between the two, and Shizune blinked at the tension in the air.

"Shana... What are you doing here?" Naruto coldly asked "I told you to remain at my house."

Shana folded her arms "Urusai! Urusai! Urusai! What I do is none of your business! If I don't want to stay at your house, than I don't want to!" She shot back, her eyes glaring at the blonde.

Naruto opened his mouth to resort to her response, but they both suddenly stiffened, and slowly turned their blank looks to Shizune who had a aura of death swirling around her.

"You have a girlfriend Naruto-kun... My precious little Otoutou has a girlfriend. Naruto-kun even lets her stay at his house. This is unacceptable." She muttered, her voice being heard clearly in the office. Her bangs overshadowing her face.

Tonton shivered, and slowly inched away from her owner.

Kurama himself shuddered, at her tone, and he silently prayed for his flame hazes safety... Was it possible for a god to even pray?

Alastor, likewise, prayed for his flame haze. _**'Even as a god, I am still wary of a females**_** wrath.'** The god of atonement thought.

"SHE/HE ISN'T MY BOYFRIEND/GIRLFRIEND!" Both Naruto, and Shana shouted.

Shizune slowly lifted her face, revealing her cold, lifeless, and seething eyes upon Shana's now shivering form.

This crazy bitch was terrifying.

"Admit it." Shizune lowly snarled "You went, and deflowered my precious little Otoutou didn't you? You took my little Otoutou's virginity, and enjoyed it. How dare you take away my Otoutou's innocence. Come closer... So that I may kill you. I will avenge my Otoutou's innocence with your blood." She ominously whispered, her hand slowly reaching for a pencil in her cup holder.

Shana shiver in terror at the Woman's threat, and she slowly back away. "N-Naruto a little help!" Shana squeaked, her voice pleading.

Naruto blinked, and his response was slowly reaching into his jacket, and pulling out a small book in a black leather cover. The blonde opened the book, and went back into the chapter he was lost on, and began reading his Icha Icha.

"N-Naruto!" Shana shouted, disbelief in her voice.

"How dare you say my Otoutotu's name with such familiarity." Shizune hissed, lifting a number two pencil Michael Myers style. "Die." She snarled, lunging from her chair.

Shana screamed, and ran away from the crazy woman who was chasing her around the room.

All while Naruto silently read his book.

**"Aren't you gonna do something?"** Kurama silently asked.

"No." The blonde answered, flipping a page.

**"Why not?"**

"You how Shizune-san gets when she's like this. The last time she got like this, she nearly castrated a police officer... With a toothpick. I may have a death wish... But even I do not wish to suffer her wrath." the blonde quietly answered.

**"Point taken."** Kurama conceded, looking upon the scene of Shizune chasing Shana around.

After nearly an hour of Shizune chasing Shana with a number 2 pencil, Naruto decided that enough was enough. The blonde shut his book, placed it back into his jacket, and his icy tone made both Shana, and Shizune freeze.

"Enough. Shizune you are acting like a child, and you Shana, I expected better." The blonde coldly stated.

Shizune looked down in slight shame, though she was planning on making sure that this girl did NOT take away her precious Otoutou's innocence. In her opinion Naruto was much to young to have a girlfriend, let alone have his innocence taken.

Shana glared at the blonde, and she pointed her finger towards Shizune. "Not my fault she wanted to kill me! Who the hell chases people around with a pencil anyway!?" She shouted angrily.

"Serves you right for seducing my Otoutou bitch." Shizune hissed.

"Shizune." Naruto sharply reprimanded.

Shizune scoffed, and looked away.

"Now Shana, why are you here?" The blonde asked, ignoring Shizune's scoff.

Shana sighed "Isn't it obvious? I have an appointment here with Shizune-san. So that I may attend the school." She answered, glaring at the blonde.

"You just want to get close to my Otoutou.. Admit it, bitch." Shizune lowly muttered.

Shana glared at Shizune, with Shizune returning her own glare. Naruto sighed, he wondered why he had to have such an immature sister figure... Not to mention she was very, very protective of him. Not that he minded, since it kept most girls away from him in fear of her wrath.

Regardless, the blonde glared at Shizune, silently commanding her to stop being so childish, and he coldly glared at Shana for leaving the house in the first place.

Shizune pouted, but pulled out some documents from her desk. "You just need to sign these, and you will be allowed into the school, Shana-_san_." Shizune said politely, with a strained smile.

Cautiously, Shana began to write on the documents, keeping a wary eye on shizune. Looking for the slightest twitch, so that she may have a reason to get the hell out of there.

Shizune merely held a blank expression on her face the entire time.

Naruto merely rolled his eyes at their behavior, before he silently left the office. Making sure to give both Shana, and Shizune a warning glance.

The air was thick with tension as both Shizune, and Shana stayed silent within the room. Finally, Shana could take no more, and left, chasing after her fellow flame haze.

Shizune sighed, and she picked up Tonton in her arms. "Tonton... Maybe I overreacted a bit.. What do you think?" She asked.

Tonton merely tilted her head slightly, and gave out a small 'oink'.

Shizune sighed "Yeah... Not much of an answer Tonton." She silently said, returning to her work. _'Seriously though.. That bitch better not defile my Otoutou.'_

* * *

Naruto sighed annoyance when he heard Shana's footsteps fall in step with his. "So why did you really decide to attend school?" He asked blankly.

"Curiosity." Shana easily replied, giving the blonde a well masked curious look. If Shana were honest with herself... She believed that Naruto was a very interesting person, he was an enigma. An enigma that she must solve. And she wouldn't rest until she solved the puzzle that he was.

"Teh, You keep using my word, and I'll begin using your words." Naruto icily said.

"You wouldn't dare." Shana lowly snarled. Saying Urusai three times was something unique only to HER! She would never allow someone else to steal her favorite word! If she ever found anyone using her word, than she was gonna set them on fire!

"Than stop using my own words." Naruto coldly hissed.

"Whatever." The black haired girl said, waving the blonde off. "Now I need to figure out my blasted schedule." She grumbled, her eyes locking onto the piece of paper in her hands.

Naruto sighed, and curiosity getting the best of him, he looked over her shoulder, and his eyes twitched. "Kami-sama... Why do you despise me so?" He muttered.

Kurama silently snickered, while Alastor merely rose an unseen eyebrow.

Shana's ears perked up slightly, and she glanced at the blonde. "Something wrong?" She asked.

Naruto could not suppress the sigh of annoyance that escaped from his lips "Your schedule... Is the same as mine." He answered, his eyes twitching slightly.

"That's means all of our class are going to be the same." Shana concluded, her eyes twitching at the fact that she was going to spend even more time with the flame haze with an attitude. Living with him is enough! But now she was going to spend almost the entire day with him! That is going to far.

Naruto sighed in annoyance "You might as well just follow me." The blonde muttered irritably. Kurama quietly snickered at his flame hazes annoyance.

Shana huffed, but followed the blonde silently.

During their walk down the hallway, Shana noticed various girls giving her fellow flame haze heart eyed expressions. Only for them to glare at her when they noticed her walking alongside him. Though she wouldn't admit it, it actually made her a bit nervous. She... Wasn't used to this much hostility. Sure, she was used to fighting, and insulting comments from denizens.

But to have such hostility from humans, who don't even know her? It pretty much made her want to turn invisible. Heck, she didn't even know why they were glaring at her in the first place. she wasn't experienced with crowds, or normal girls. She had been a flame haze for a long time. And for as long as she could remember she was being trained to be a flame haze.

As such, she never had friends. More like caretakers, and sparring partners. Alastor? He is more like a stern father than a friend.

Some part of her hoped that some of the students in this school would befriend, but another part of her. The flame haze part. Knew that any normal friendship, or relationship for that matter was impossible for her, as her duty was that of a flame haze first... Yet... She wondered, even though she had dedicated herself to the duty of a flame haze... Why?

Why was it so difficult to take the blonde next to her into custody? One of the most important rules of a flame haze is to never prolong a torches existence.. Yet she had met someone who had did it so casually. A sense of duty demanded that she turn in the blonde.. Yet the other part of her was begging her not to.

The mere thought of turning the blonde in, only for him to be executed immediately after... Made her ache for some reason. Maybe it was because... He was her somewhat first real friend. He was the coldest person she had ever known... Even with others that he considers friends he was still a bit cold to them, yet she was somehow able to feel a warm presence around him.

Yet that warm presence was blocked out by the cold mask of indifference he usually had. Heck, she doubted she would have been able to detect that warmth in his presence if.. She hadn't been hanging around him as much.

"Hey midget."

Shana whirled around to glare at the blonde. She was NOT a midget! And she made that clear with her next sentence "I am not a midget! You are just a giant you overgrown blonde!" She angrily snapped.

Naruto scoffed "Whatever midget. Anyway we're in front of my class's homeroom. So I'm going to enter, and you are going to wait out here." The blonde stated.

"Why?"

"Because I have to tell the class instructor that we have a new student." the male flame haze muttered in annoyance. the blonde glared at Shana, before he silently entered the room.

Shana huffed "Who does that bastard think he is?" She said under her breathe.

**"I believe he is the flame haze of cursed flames, while he is also Kyuubi's flame haze."** Alastor chimed in.

"You know what I meant Alastor." Shana deadpanned.

**"I know what you meant Shana. I was merely trying to lighten the mood."** The god of atonement said.

The black haired girl blinked "You shouldn't try to do it again. You suck at trying lighten moods."

**"... I can't be that bad?"** Alastor said.

"The last time you tried to lighten the mood... You pissed off seven denizens, and they ended up destroying a portion of times square in new York... It took a large amount of power of existence to fix the damage done." Shana countered.

**"... I see your point."**

Shana nodded approvingly. Glad that she won the small argument. Seriously though, how DO you piss off seven denizens with only just a few words? Shana was still trying to figure that out.

Shana patiently waited for several more moments, and she was just about to lose her patience, when she heard her name being called. Taking a deep breathe, the black haired girl entered the room, and she blinked as all one the student's eyes were now upon her. Various students paying attention to her, and only her. It made her a bit nervous being the center of attention like this.

But when she caught sight of Naruto's disinterested look as she came into classroom (And instead he turned his attention to the window) she felt both offended, and angry.

She gritted her teeth, and she strode into the room confidently, her head held up high. That appeared to have caught Naruto's attention , and Shana was almost unable to pick up on the approval in the blondes eyes, before he turned his head back to the window. Yuji, who was sitting a rows away from the blonde tilted his head slightly, before he shrugged.

Unfortunately, Yuji was not the only one to notice Naruto glace over at Shana. Naruto's fan-girls caught sight of the blonde giving the girl even a small amount of attention, and they instantly began glaring at the girl in hatred.

Shana felt a bit pleased when Naruto had approval in his eyes, though she was a little worried about the girls, and what they would attempt to do to her. "Introduce yourself." The teacher of the class spoke, giving Shana stern look.

Shana took a small breathe, and she lightly bowed "I am Hakurei Shana. Its nice to meet you all." she politely said.

The students (Except for Naruto's fan-girls) gave her welcoming looks, while the teacher had approval in his eyes. "Nice to meet you Hakurei-san. Now for your seat assigned seat, Why don't you..." The teacher trailed off when he noticed Shana begin to walk down the rows of desks. the students all gave her curious looks, and shana sat down in the empty desk next to Naruto.

The only reason why she sat down next to the blonde, was because out of everyone in the school, she knew him the most. And she was most comfortable around him. Though now the girls were giving her murderous glares. How dare she sit next to their Naruto-sama!?

They all gave Shana glares that would have sent even Kurama cowering. But Shana stayed firm, and she glared right back at them. This is what Naruto had to deal with everyday? Girls throwing themselves at him left and right? Not to mention from what she was able to gleam, obsessed with him to an extent?

If so, than Shana gave the blonde no small amount of pity... Though for some reason, the mere fact that the blonde had so many girls after him... Bothered her. She just didn't know why.

Class continued on as normal for Naruto. Though the only thing that actively caught his interest when was Shana made a complete fool of the teacher during class. He took a sadistic delight at how the teachers expression was both sour, and fuming at his humiliation at Shana's hands.

However, the teacher was able to suppress his anger, and continue on as normal. Two hours into the listen, the teacher reached a topic thae made Naruto stiffen.

"Now than, who can tell me about the massacre of the black ops agency known commonly as ROOT?" The teacher asked, looking at his students.

A female student stood. Her long platinum blonde hair flowing slightly, while her bangs covered the right side of her face. "The agency known as ROOT was generally a mysterious group. They claimed that whatever work they did, it was to protect the country. And yet, most of their operations caused more harm than good. The ending results of their missions usually ended with more lives being lost than necessary. Yet, despite all of ROOTS faults, they were still able to maintain funding. That is until the agency was mysteriously massacred all in one night." The girl explained, she shivered with her next sentence. Shana vaguely remembered that this was the same girl who was glaring at her the other day.

"It is said.. That the body of the leader of the group... Was found chained to a wall, with a Tomahawk wedged in his skull, and another Tomahawk impaled deeply into his chest... It is speculated that he was tortured for hours before he was finally allowed to die..." The female blonde finished.

The class all had pale faces, while the teachers own face was a bit grim. Shana had a interested face, while Yuji looked a bit paler than normal. Inside his pendent, Alastor thoughtfully hummed.

Naruto merely scoffed... That was the watered down version of what REALLY happened. Kurama only snorted from within his gem, humans... Always quick to edit history when it could possibly ruin their image. He knew what ROOTS operations really were. He knew that out of all the humans in the world, ROOT was the one with the most blackest of hearts. The things he saw in that group were behind traumatizing. The things he saw would have made any man kill himself with pure disgust and fear.

Yet, with all of that darkness, he found a very small, yet bright light within Naruto... It was one of the reasons why, when Naruto became his flame haze, that the first thing he told Naruto to do... Was destroy that disgusting group, a group the blonde was apart of. Naruto had followed his orders without question, and within a single night, the entire organization was dead.

He could still remember the screams of horror, and terror when they realized that thier 'weapon' had turned against them.

He remembered how the blonde ruthlessly killed every single one of his 'comrades', people he grew up with, people who nurtured him, people who trained him, taught him. The blonde killed them all, without any shred of mercy, no emotion set upon his face at all. He was just one blank, emotionless killing machine who knew neither mercy, or restraint.

Kurama shook his head of any thoughts about the past, and instead focused his attention back on the human world.

"Thank you Yamanaka-san. I am pleased that you payed attention in class." The teacher said, giving a small nod of acknowledgement.

Ino (I'm pretty sure it was obvious after I said the last name.) smiled at the teacher's praise, and she turned her hopeful eyes upon Naruto's form. Only to find the blonde looking at the window, looking completely uninterested in what was happening in class. Ino sighed, and she sat down in her chair. The blonde turned her head towards the new girl, and she narrowed her eyes when she saw the new girl quietly poke the blonde in the sides.

The blonde turned his attention to her with an indifferent gaze, and she noted how the girl quietly spoke a few words to the blonde male. She noted how Naruto gave off a sigh of annoyance, before he nodded slowly. She noticed Shana turned her head back to the teacher, a smug smirk on her face. She narrowed her eyes, wondering what they were speaking about.

Naruto once again sighed in annoyance as Shana flashed him a smirk. Honestly he wished she would stop doing that, he may have agreed to go buy her some melon bread, but that didn't mean that he was going to like. How she managed to convince him to buy such a trivial thing he would never know.

He grumbled slightly, and he shut his eyes, allowing the suns rays to brush against his face. He was well aware that someone was watching him, but he didn't care. He wanted to enjoy the suns warmth. It was one of the fewest of pleasures that he had in this world.

His peaceful moment was destroyed, as instantly he felt a Fuzetsu begin to form, and he opened his eyes irritably. He growled lowly, and he glanced Shana, who gave him a small nod.

Time around the school began to freeze, the only people who were unaffected were Yuji, Shana, and of course Naruto.

"W-What? Not again!" Yuji exclaimed.

Naruto noticed Shana roll her eyes slightly at Yuji's shout. The blonde grunted, and he stood, his school uniform being replaced with his black robes with a blood red fox on it. His hair becoming crimson red with embers floating about, his eyes a crimson red with a slitted pupil in the middle.

Shana under went a similar transformation,, though there wasn't a slitted pupil in her eyes, and her black coat was worn over her school uniform.

"Guys whats happening?!" Yuji asked. Shana was about to snap at Yuji, but Naruto beat her to it.

"Yuji, just shut up and remain that way." The blonde harshly ordered.

Yuji fell silent.

Kurama hummed slightly **"So, any idea on why the fuck a Fuzetsu was created? I didn't sense any denizens."**

Alastor was the one who answered him **"A crimson denizen is around, though I not sure what they are here for. They are not here to devour any power of existence, otherwise they would have done so already." **

Shana 'tsked' "So we can only assume that they are targeting flame hazes specially." She said with a scowl.

**"That's pretty much what I'm gonna assume."** Kurama nonchalantly said.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted when Yuji yelled out "Guys look out!"

Instantly both Shana, and Yuji turned their attention to the window, only for it to be to late, as the glass shattered, and an explosion to occur within the classroom.

Shana coughed as she removed a desk that landed on top of her. She groaned, and grabbed her head, which had a long, thin line of blood running down her from her forehead.

**"Careful Shana, you hit your head as the impact of whatever entered the classroom was enough for you to be blasted from your position."** Alastor advised.

"I'm fine Alastor." She uttered in return.

"Yuij... Get your ass out of my face." She heard another voice dangerously growl out. She heard shuffling, and Yuji's nervous laughter.

"S-Sorry Naruto." Yuji apologized.

She heard Naruto grunt, and his form finally came into vision. "There you are." He uttered, moving to Shana's slowly standing form. The girl heard Kurama snickering.

**"Ah, that was funny. Yuji having his ass in your face. So unlucky aren't you Naruto? If I hadn't known you for so long, I'd have thought you were gay."** The god of destruction snickered out.

Naruto grit his teeth tightly "Shut it. Baka-Kitsune."

"So what do you think happened?" Shana asked, ignoring her fellow flame haze for the moment.

**"Hard to say, though if it is who I think it is..."** Alastor trailed off. He knew of only one denizen that can mask his presence completely. And that was hunter friagne. But why would a powerful crimson lord such as he go after a flame haze? Let alone two for that matter... Unless is it one of his Rinne.

"Teh, Master won't be pleased that you survived that." A voice remarked.

Everyone shifted their attention to the large, and bulking humanoid man that stood before them. He looked at them with a steely gaze, and he glared at them with a cold look.

"Who is your master!" Shana demanded, summoning her sword, and pointing directly at the man.

The large Tomogara merely picked something from his ear. "I'm going to kill you, all for the sake of my master." He darkly said.

"Ike!" Yuji shouted, seeing Ike on the ground, his glasses cracked, and he was bleeding. However, with the flow of time stopped, the injuries, and the blood that was suppose to flow, did not flow at all. In fact, everyone in the classroom was either dead, or heavily injured.

"This is horrible." Yuji whispered.

Shana could have cared less, instead the black haired girl kept her eyes on the Rinne in front of her.

Meanwhile, Naruto merely had his blank gaze upon Ike still form. The blood... Blood began to bring up memories, memories of how he brutally killed people. The blood wouldn't stopped flowing, the screaming wouldn't stop, the blood... The blood... The blood. Red. Red. Red. RED! The blood wouldn't stop, it was still flowing, the screaming, the terrified faces of everyone he has ever killed, they were chewing away at his subconscious. They eating away at his self restraint. The blood... The beautiful red color of blood.

And finally, whatever self control Naruto had on himself vanished. The tight hold he had on his sanity finally snapped. After nearly a hundreds years, the firm grip he had on reality was... Shattered.

His insanity was released.

His mouth began to set into a large grin, and his crimson red eyes turned feral, an insane gleam inside it.

Shana was about to demand for the Rinne to speak, and demand for his masters name once more... Before she felt a incredible wave of blood-lust wash over her, and she shivered. This blood-lust, the killing intent.. What was happening!? Everyone, the Rinne, Yuji, including Alastor felt a bead of sweat run down their face.

"You must think you are plenty powerful to be able to deal with two flame hazes... Let alone **me."**

They turned their heads toward Naruto, only to find him slowly walking forward, much like a zombie. His bangs overshadowing his eyes, and face. "You think you are powerful don't you? Rinne scum." The blonde spoke, however.. There was something in his voice that unnerved them.

"Can you hear it?" The blonde asked quietly. Everyone's eyes showed confusion at what the blonde was talking about. "I can hear it quite clearly... I can hear it.." The blonde lifted his head slightly, and Yuji, Shana were shocked to see a overly large grin on the blonde's face. It was the first emotion that they had ever since the blonde express, besides anger, and annoyance.

However, that smile... It was unnerving... And it held a insane quality to it.

The blonde began to slowly chuckle, and that chuckled only frightened everyone.

"Its whispering to me... Its telling me... To... Kill you!**"** Naruto suddenly roared, and everyone was finally able to see his eyes. But those were not the eyes of the same Naruto they knew, no. These eyes spoke of insanity, blood-lust, hatred, and... Starvation.. For destruction. The Rinne was barely able to to dodge out of the way as a black blur shot past him.

Everyone's eyes were wide at the speed of the attack, and the Rinne froze when he felt Naruto's breathe directly in his ear. "Scream." Was all he heard, before his back erupted in pain.

The Rinne roared in pain, and spun around to hit the blonde. The blonde had the same grin on his face as the blow connected to his face, launching his body into a wall.

Shana, and Yuji were worried, while Alastor merely kept a close eye on the battle. The Rinne smirked "Teh, flame hazes are weak." He said.

However, he froze when he heard that same malicious laughter."Weak, so weak. You do not have the power... To kill me." The crazed Naruto whispered, the grin not leaving his face, despite the blood trailing down his cheek. Naruto gave a fanged grin, and he blurred to the Rinne's form, driving his fist into the Rinne gut. "You are weak. You don't have enough hate, or power to kill me." With that said, the blonde kicked the Rinne in the face, blasting the Rinne away from the sheer force.

Shana and Yuji watched the entire scene in shock. Was this really Naruto? Why was he like this, did something trigger this? Inside his pendent, Alastor was wondering why Kurama wasn't even reacting to whats happening.

The Rinne burst from the rubble, a hint of fear in his eyes. However, that fear was quickly washed away with rage when he saw the bored look Naruto had. The Rinne roared, and he began to attack the blonde with wild strikes and swipes of his claws. The onlookers only watched in shocked silence when they saw the blonde not reacting to any of the attacks, merely standing there, and letting the Rinne attack him.

After several minutes, the Rinne swiped his claws against the blondes chest. Naruto stumbled back slightly, and the Rinne smirked at the blonde. "I bet your regretting angering me, huh flame haze." The Rinne asked smugly.

That smugness was shattered when he heard the blonde begin to laugh once more. Though... There was something within that laugh that enraged him.

Shana narrowed her eyes when she detected the disappointment within the blonde's laughter. Why would he feel disappointed?

"Weak." Naruto said aloud, his wide smirk plastered on his face. "You couldn't kill me, and you won't be able to now." The blonde declared. Before everyone's eyes, the blondes injuries began to heal at a unbelievable rate. Soon, the only thing that could be proof of the blondes injuries were his torn clothing.

"W-What?" The Tomogara whispered. A thought shared by Shana, and Yuji.

"Your just like the rest.. A disappointment." Naruto uttered, anger simmering in his insane eyes.

**"Naruto! Enough!"** Kurama finally roared, causing the area to remain deadly silent at the cold tone his voice held. Naruto merely lowered his head to look at the gem that hung around his neck. His slitted crimson eyes regarded the gem with barely noticeable sanity. **"Stop playing around, and kill him already Naruto. Remember what I said about losing yourself. Now get a hold of your sanity, and end your opponent."** Kurama coldly ordered.

Naruto merely stared blankly at the gem hanging around his neck. For a moment, everyone was afraid the blonde didn't hear the Crimson god, but their worry was short lived as they noted the insane gleam in the blonde's eyes vanish. And the overly large grin on the blonde's face began to slowly fade. Until finally, the blonde hd his usual cold face of cold indifference.

The blonde 'tsked' "Can't believe I lost control for a moment." He silently muttered. He glanced at Shana, and Yuji, and he winced inwardly at the fear in Yuji's eyes. The blonde felt a pang in his chest, but he ruthlessly destroyed that feeling. He glanced at Shana, and the black haired girl had a concerned look, before it was replaced with indifference.

Naruto felt... Almost relieved that she didn't have fear in her eyes. Yet he didn't know why. The blonde returned his attention on his opponent, and he glared when he saw the confidence return to the Tomogara's eyes. "I'm going to end your existence today." Naruto coldly stated.

The Rinne scoffed "Please, you may have had the advantage with that little insane power up of yours. But, its gone now, your don-" The Rinne was interrupted when killing intent erupted in the area.

Shana felt a bead of sweat roll down her neck, however, instead f feeling fear, or nervousness.. All she felt was excitement. She idly wondered if she was starting to develop what people called a fetish. She blinked, and she wondered what kind of fetish he was having. If she had one at all.

Yuji went stiff, and he felt as if his entire body was frozen in ice so cold that he may as well live in the arctic.

The Rinne however, had it worse, as he was the primary target of the killing intent. His life flashed before his eyes, before they were replaced with images of his death.

Naruto 'tsked' once more "Your so weak, and pathetic that you can barely withstand my killing intent. And this isn't even a tenth of what I can do." The blonde stated coldly, much to everyone's disbelief.

Shana felt... So much weaker now. She had been a flame haze for a fairly good amount time, and she believed that strength came with time, and patience. It was how she was taught. Yet... Even though Naruto had been a flame haze for a century, there were other flame hazes who lived just as long as he did, and they didn't even measure up to the blonde at the moment.

Shana made a vow, a vow to get stronger.

Alastor was impressed at what the boy was capable of. He didn't know that the Kyuubi's flame haze was so powerful, yet he felt this was good for Shana. He had noticed that small traces of arrogance beginning to form up in her, and this would surely keep her humbled.

Yuji was shocked, already the blonde was so powerful, powerful enough to just freeze people with a glance, and paralyze them with his intent alone. Yet this wasn't even a tenth of what he could do!? Just... What were flame hazes truly capable of?

The Rinne, filled with fear, threw away any rational thought, and he charged recklessly at the blonde, hoping to surprise him. However, his efforts were in vain, as the blonde caught his first strike, and kept his locked in place.

Naruto made another 'tsk' "I don't really want to waste anymore time than I already have, so, your going to die quickly, and painlessly." The blonde stated "You should feel proud to die by the technique I'm going to use. Only one other person in both the crimson world, and the human world knows this technique." Naruto said, taking a deep breathe. "Great fire annihilation!" With that shout, a torrent of black flames shot from the blonde's mouth.

Inside his pendent, Alastor's eyes widened slightly. _'T-That technique!'_ He thought._  
_

The flames took on the shape of large fire ball, before it began to rapidly spread, and it covered almost an entire quarter of the classroom. burning desks, and chairs to ashes within moments. Fortunately, no students were harmed, but the Tomogara on the other hand? All Shana, and Yuji heard was a gasp of pain, before there was silence.

Naruto scowled as he looked at his handy work _'Teh, pathetic. Madara-sensei's flames are able to destroy entire armies within moments, meanwhile my flames, despite them being black, can only amount to this? How pathetic. I need more training it seems.'_ The blonde thought.

Naruto turned his attention back on Yuji, and Shana. the blonde began walking towards them, but he faltered slightly when he saw Yuji flinch of fear. the blonde ignored the pang in his chest, and he indifferently walked past them. "Shana, I trust that you'll be able to deal with repairing everything here." the blonde said.

Wordlessly, the black haired girl nodded. Naruto glanced at Ike's fallen form, he felt his chest twist painfully. It seems he was going to lose a friend in a few days. (Of course we all know that's not happening as Yuji will be offering his flames to repair the damage.)

The blonde glanced towards Yuji, and Shana once more, and he silently vanished.

* * *

**"You can't keep doing this to yourself Naruto."** Kurama solemnly stated.

The blonde didn't answer, he just continued looking at the night sky. The moon reflecting off his face, and the blonde flame haze eyes were blank, devoid of any, and all life.

**"Naruto."**

Naruto was silent for several moments, before he spoke, his voice blank, and emotionless. "I lost control." He said in disgust "I thought I learned proper control for the last several years as it did not happen as frequently... But when I saw Ike injured and bleeding... I lost control."

**"Everyone loses control Naruto."** Kurama said.

"I'm different from everyone else, its dangerous for me to lose control, and you know it."

**"Come now Naruto, I know its dangerous for you... But you can't be to hard on yourself."**

"I should died the day I met Madara-sensei, and you should have let me die Kurama."

**"Don't say that."** Kurama remembered that day. It was only a week after Naruto became a flame haze, and after he killed everyone in ROOT. He was fighting a crimson lord, and the crimson lord had nearly killed the blonde. That is until Madara made his appearance. He destroyed the crimson lord, and later took on the blonde as his apprentice. Saying that the blonde reminded him of himself.

Kurama was wary, after all, Madara was well known for not interfering with any matters related to a flame haze. But later accepted him as the blonde's teacher. Though... He couldn't help but wonder what Madara was planning.

"Kurama. I am a weapon. I have no purpose, or a dream, or ambition. I am simply a weapon without a master. And we both know that weapons with no masters are dangerous."

Kurama tried to speak, but he was interrupted when he heard Shana sit next to the blonde, and she gazed upon the sky along side him.

The two were silent for several minutes, before Shana spoke. "So... What was that back there?" She idly asked. She had just came from spying on Yuji after he had given half of his flame to repair the damage by the Rinne. She was shocked to see his flame regenerate at the chime of midnight. And the blonde was nowhere near him.

Now Shana, and Alastor had their suspicions. Now she was right next to the blonde, wondering what was happening to him, and why he could have possibly lied to her when he said he was feeding Yuji power of existence.

"Its none of your concern." Naruto tonelessly said.

Shana narrowed her eyes "Not my concern? My friend just went insane, and he tells me its not my concern?!" She said in outrage.

Naruto turned his head towards her "I didn't realize we were friends." He emotionlessly stated.

"Fine than!" Shana snapped "Comrades, friend, or partner, whatever relationship we may have!" She stated.

Outwardly, the blonde showed no reaction to what Shana said, but inwardly, he was surprised. He 'tsked' slightly, feeling a bit annoyed at her reasoning.

"Your reasoning is foolish."

Shana looked like she was gonna have another fit of anger. "However, it is not unwelcome." The blonde abruptly added.

Shana tilted her head slightly "Huh?"

**"What Naruto means is that while your concern is not necessary, it is appreciated."** Kurama answered.

"Baka-Kitsune, I didn't mean it like that." Naruto mumbled.

**"Than tell me. How exactly would have you worded it hmm?"**

The blonde merely remained silent. Before he 'tsked' in annoyance. He idly noted that he has been doing that a lot lately.

"So.. You appreciate my concern Naruto." Shana asked, her eyebrow slightly raised. Naruto merely remained silent. He was not going to answer such a trivial, and (To him) insignificant question.

Shana frowned at the blondes lack of response, before she turned her gaze up towards the night sky. Wondering why the blonde found it so interesting. After several minutes she heard some shuffling beside her. She turned her head to see the blonde standing, and he walked towards the edge of the roof. "I'll see you at home midget." Was all he said, before he jumped off.

Shana only had one response to that. "I am not a midget!" She cried in outrage.

"SHUT UP! I'M SLEEPING HERE!" A man roared out his window, shaking his fist at Shana.

Shana chuckled sheepishly, before she turned her gaze upon Naruto's distancing form.

**"He is an interesting flame haze." **Alastor spoke.

"How so?" Shana asked.

**"You didn't notice how he stiffened when the topic of ROOT came up in the classroom?"** Shana shook her head **"Well from what I was able to gather, either he was there during the massacre of ROOT or... He was the one who did it."** Alastor grimly stated.

Shana gasped lightly "B-But why would he do such a thing?"

**"I am unsure. Also, after his little 'episode', he revealed that he knew the Great fire annihilation."**

"What's so special about that?" The black haired girl asked

**"The Great fire annihilation is something that only one other being knows, besides Naruto. That being has many monikers, but his real name is Madara, the crimson god of war, and battle. He, and the Kyuubi were known as the ultimate partners. Together, they were given the moniker 'the combo of warring destruction.' Madara is quite nomadic, and often separates himself from any matter relating to that of a flame haze."** Alastor explained.

**"It is quite surprising that the flame haze of Kyuubi knows Madara's signature technique. I can only conclude that Madara taught him that technique. The question is.. Why? When Madara himself said he would never pass his teachings onto someone else." **Alastor mused.

Shana pursed her lips "Maybe... Maybe he saw something inside Naruto that... Convinced him to take him under his wing?" She offered.

Alastor thoughtfully hummed **"That is a possibility. Nonetheless this requires more investigation. I advise that you return to the manor immediately. No doubt Naruto is waiting for us."**

"I doubt it." Shana said "He confuses me at times, and I can never get a good reading of him. So I doubt I'll be able to tell if he was truly expecting us." She added, before she jumped off her perch, and began walking towards Naruto's home.

_**'Madara... Why would you take the boy under your wing? You've never shown any interest in matters related to flame hazes, or matters related to other denizens for that matter. Yet, you took on a student. I wonder... What did you see in the boy to convince you to train him?' **_Alastor thought.

* * *

**Chapter end. That took quite awhile to write. Now I know that Ino was pretty much obvious. But I bet you weren't expecting Madara to be in this fic huh? Let alone for him to have been Naruto's teacher for a time. **

**I also expect that you were surprise that Shizune was also in this fic as well. They may be the only characters from Naruto that will be added in the story. Though I can add you if you want. Though that depends on you guys.**

**I also gave you guys a hint of what Naruto's main, and most preferred weapon is. Though I know you can figure it out. **

**Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
